The Event That Risked Izzy's Life
by xXSeddieAusllyLoveXx
Summary: Izzy and Stormy have an argument and end up in a situration. Will this cause the end of their friendship or worse? (Sorry I'm not good at summaries.)


Izzy's POV

Me and Stormy were arguing so much that Jake and Cubby tried to keep us apart by Jake grabbing onto my arms while Cubby grabbing onto Stormy's arms. I was not the one that started the fight, Stormy was saying mean things about me, so I started to disagree with her, which made her get even more mad.

"Izz, what's gotten between you and Stormy? I thought you were guys best friends." Jake asked me, as he exclaimed. I was sitting by window as he looked at me in the eyes.

"She started to say mean things about me, so I started to disagree with her and that's when we started to argue. I think my friendship with her is over." I exclaimed, as I leaned my head into my arms. I felt Jake put his hand on my back.

"Oh Izz, I hope your friendship will work out with her. I don't want any serious accident to happen." Jake exclaimed, as he exclaimed. I would hate to get into a serious accident. I'll try and stop arguing with her.

"Okay Jake, I'll try and stop arguing with her. I don't want anything serious to happen to me." I exclaimed.

"Nothing's going to happen to you. Just try and fix your friendship with her." Jake says, as I smiled and gave him a hug.

Jake's POV

Me and Cubby were walking around the hideout just talking about how we're hoping Stormy and Izzy will stop arguing but our hope was just too much as we turned around the corner, we saw Izzy and Stormy arguing with each other again. Me, Cubby, and Skully rolled our eyes at each other. Here they go...again...time for grabbing them away from each other. Which means I grab onto Izzy while Cubby grabs onto Stormy, to seperate them.

"Girls! Stop arguing right now!" I shouted at them.

"Well I wanted too but this little girl here thought it'd be okay to keep arguing!" Izzy yelled at me.

"Erm no! You were still shouting at me!" Stormy yelled at Izzy.

"Why can't things just go back to the way they were?!" Cubby yelled at Stormy.

"Why don't you just ask Stormy here?! She started it!" Izzy yelled at Cubby, which made Cubby very mad. I know Cubby has a crush on Stormy like I do with Izzy, so I know he can get a bit protective of her at times like right now.

"Hello! I'm in the room here!" Stormy shouted at Izzy.

"Yeah, Izzy! Maybe you started it! Don't you ever dare to say that kind of stuff to Stormy! I bet you were the one that started it! You are the most horrible person to blame someone!" Cubby yelled at Izzy, which I could see tears come to her eyes. That's when I started to become mad. Nobody says that kind of stuff to my Izzy! If they do feel like it, I will beat them down to death.

"Don't you ever say those kind of things about Izzy! She is the most lovable girl in the world! You make me sick!" I yelled at him. He looked at angry at me.

"You're just saying that because you're over protective of her! You can't always protect her, she doesn't need you to be her hero!" Cubby yelled at me, as I rolled my eyes. I can protect her whenever she needs me, and I am her hero even though she hasn't really said it but there have been times where I've saved her.

"Oh yes, he can! I love it when he protects me! It makes me feel safe!" Izzy exclaimed, as Cubby began to look around in confusion.

"Wait...where's Stormy?" Cubby asked us, as he kept looking around. Yeah, where is she?

"Yeah, where is she? Wait, I think I know where she is. Follow me." Izzy exclaimed as we began to follow her to the windows washer. Why the heck do we have that? We walked over to the windows washer, and found Stormy on the platform. Cubby widened his eyes like crazy.

"Stormy what are you doing?!" Cubby asked her, really worried and desperate to get her off the platform.

"I want to be the first girl on the platform without an horness." Stormy exclaimed while Cubby widened his eyes even more. What the heck is she thinking?! That's really dangerous.

"Stormy, get off the platform! That's too dangerous!" Cubby exclaimed while trying to reach his hands out.

"Yeah Stormy, listen to Cubby...as I'm going to be the first girl on the platform without an horness which I can do which you can't!" Izzy began to exclaim softly until she started to climb over the windowsill, and now, what the heck is she thinking?!

"Izzy, get back inside right now. I don't want you to be in a life and death situration." I exclaimed, as I tried to get her back in but she swatted her hands at me.

"Oh yeah, watch me. Now get out Stormy!" Izzy yelled at Stormy. This is not going to end well. Me, Cubby, and Skully looked at each other worried. This is most serious situration, we've ever had to deal with. I have stop this before it gets out of hand.

"Girls! This is not funny! Get back inside right now before one of youse has a serious accident!" I exclaimed while they narrowed theirs eyes at each other. Izzy rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going back inside until SHE apologizes to ME!" Izzy exclaimed, as she folded her arms.

"Well I'm not going back inside until SHE apologizes to ME!" Stormy exclaimed, as she pointed at Izzy.

"C'mon you guys are best friends!" Cubby exclaimed as we tried to keep the peace maintain the peace between them. I don't know what I'd do if Izzy ever gotten into a serious accident. It would hurt me too much as I love her so much and I care a lot about her.

"Erm no! As I know our friendship is over, and it's all thanks to HER!" Izzy yelled as she pointed at Stormy.

"Stormy, you look up to Izzy like she's your big sister!" Cubby exclaimed, again as he sighed frustradly. I have no idea what it will take to get them to calm down and just make up, so we can just get out of this situration.

"Well, not anymore. As I am the first girl on the platform...goodbye Izzy!" Stormy exclaimed, as she pushed Izzy. I leaned forward but only to find Izzy slammed herself against the platform but I think her back pressed against the green button, as the platform started to go down as Izzy and Stormy grabbed a grip on the platform. This situration has just gotten ten times worse. My eyes widened.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed.

"Izzy! Hit the red button!" Stormy yelled at Izzy, as Izzy stood up on the moving platform. I was really worried.

"Maybe this wouldn't even happen! If you didn't push me into the control panel!" Izzy exclaimed, as she pressed the red button. Doesn't she realise that's she's in a life and death situration? All of a sudden, the platform broke, which made Stormy get knocked off but luckily enough, she grabbed onto the handle while Izzy kept a grip on the platform.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Me, Cubby, and Skully yelled, well you could mostly hear Cubby's voice.

"STORMY!" Cubby screamed her name.

"STORMY! DON'T LET GO!" Izzy screamed, while Stormy was panting heavily.

"I'M TRYING NOT TOO!" Stormy screamed, as she had trouble keeping her grip onto it. "AHHH! I'M GOING FALL! I'M GOING FALL!" Stormy screamed as she was looking down at ground, wow that's a long way down.

"STORMY! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO FALL!" Cubby screamed down to her.

"JUST DON'T LOOK DOWN!" Izzy screamed down to her.

"AND DON'T LET GO!" I quickly screamed as I realised that was maybe not the perfect advice.

"WELL THANKS FOR THE ADVICE JAKE AS I CLEARLY DO NOT WANT TO LET GO!" Stormy screamed at me. She kept on screaming so much. What can we do? We can't get down there fast enough with getting Izzy and Stormy back up in time.

Izzy's POV

Me and Stormy should never have argued as our lives are hanging on a thread, mostly Stormy's. She's been screaming for a long time. I should've never gotten onto the platform, I should've tried to get Stormy off the platform but my mind decided to go into a competition. Stormy's like my little sister, I should've been the one looking after her not the one trying to get us into deep trouble. I should've been responsible. I have to save her, I can't let my little sister die.

"IZZY! HELP ME!" Stormy screamed, as she still trying to keep grip on it.

"Hold on! I'm going to get you! Just hang on!" I yelled as I nervously moved the platform with my grip on it.

"IZZY! BE CAREFUL!" Jake screamed down to me. I knew he was worried about me. He cares very much about me.

"OKAY!" I yelled back up to him, as I got onto my knees, slowly, and started to crawl down the platform. Oh how much danger we are in.

Jake's POV

My eyes widen as I saw Izzy beginning to crawl down the moving platform. She might fall off it. I told her to be careful but they are in so much trouble. I was looking with worry in my eyes. All of a sudden, we saw and heard a familiar voice.

"What's going on?!" Wait Peter?! Where did he come from? I clearly didn't see him come through the door. Oh who cares, we've got two lives to save here.

"Izzy and Stormy." I say, as I pointed down there. He pushed right between me and Cubby. We looked down at Izzy still crawling down the platform. Peter looked horrified.

"IZZY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Peter screamed down to Izzy.

"RELAX PETER! I'M FINE!" Izzy screamed, frustradly.

"Cubby, Skully go and get the rope." I say, as they nodded and hurriedly went off to go and get the rope to get the girls back up. Izzy held her hand out for Stormy to grab onto.

"Grab my hand!" Izzy yelled as Stormy relucantly grabbed onto her hand while Izzy tried to get her back up. Peter sighed, frustradly and went to help Izzy to get Stormy back up. I saw Cubby and Skully hurrying back with the rope. I was relieved that they were all safe on the platform. Stormy was in Izzy's lap as Peter's hands were underneath Izzy's arms. Izzy stood up as soon as Cubby was about to throw the rope.

"Okay I'm going to throw down the rope!" Cubby yelled as he threw down the rope. Instead of Peter grabbing it, Cubby accidently hit the rope onto Izzy's back. Izzy is knocked off the platform. Me, Cubby, and Skully looked down as she was falling in the air. She was screaming, she couldn't control herself. There was no way, she could've used her pixie dust as she was out of control of her own body. We were all worried.

"IIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" We all screamed at the top of our lungs, as she was still falling. I reached my hand out. Soon enough, the entire platform goes flying down. Cubby looked so anxious and worried, he was also sweating a lot. We rushed outside to see if everyone was okay. I rushed to find Izzy while Cubby and Skully rushed to find Stormy and Peter.

"IZZY!" I screamed Izzy's name, when I found her. I was horrified, she was unconscious and bleeding too much. I rushed over to next to her and got on my knees quickly. I quickly checked for a pulse and leaned my head down on her chest, to see if she was still breathing. Phew, she's still got a pulse and she's still breathing. I can also feel her heart beating but it's quite weak at this moment. Well at least, she's still alive. I do not know what I'd do if she was dead. Her arm is twisted a bit at an odd angle. Her leg is defiantly twisted at an angle that looks like it should not be like that. Her back isn't looking too good. See, this is what I was trying to avoid.

Cubby's POV

I found Peter and Stormy. Peter was rubbing his head around in circles as he looks dizzy. Stormy looks like she was nearly in tears. I also saw her clinging onto her leg.

"Skully, you go to Peter. I'll go to Stormy. I think she needs me." I exclaimed, as I rushed over to Stormy while Skully rushed over to Peter. I got onto my knees next to Stormy and putting my hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong Stormy?" I asked her, gently.

"My leg...hurts too much." Stormy says. I pulled her into a gentle hug. I was rubbing her back and all of a sudden, we heard Jake scream Izzy's name. Oh no, that can't be good. Me and Stormy looked at each other worried.

"We need to go and see if Izzy's alright." Stormy says, as I got up.

"I know but can you walk?" I asked her.

"I think I can...ow...no I can't..." Stormy says. I know, she can lean onto me.

"Well, you can lean onto me as I'll help you with the walking." I say, as she began to lean onto me, as she was limping.

Jake's POV

Everyone else started to rush over to Izzy. I was still sitting down next to her.

"Izz?! Can you hear me?! Can you hear me?!" I kept on asking her and trying to shake her awake. I need her in my life; I don't know what I would do without her. "Please wake up...I miss you, Izz..." I say, quietly. I started to feel silent tears come down my face. I quickly wipe them away as I can't let anyone know that I've been crying. I started to hear Stormy cry.

"Somebody call an ambulance! Izzy's losing too much blood! We need to save her!" I shouted, as I took Izzy into my arms. Just thinking about all the good times we have had with her. Things will never be the same, if Izzy dies.

"I'll call the ambulance." Cubby says, calmly as he went into his pocket to get his phone and call the ambulance. I kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry Izz; help's on the way." I whispered into her ear, even if she can't hear me. Soon enough, the ambulance came and puts Izzy on the stretcher. Jeez, she just looks broken. I also noticed that Stormy was leaning onto Cubby while Cubby has his hand on her shoulder. Peter was holding onto his arm. They helped Peter on next as he looked like he was dizzy. Then, they helped Stormy into a wheelchair as they wheeled her into the ambulance. Surprisingly, they let me, Cubby, and Skully on. Cubby stood beside Stormy in the wheelchair. Skully perched himself onto the arm of the chair. I sat in the chair next to Peter, where Skully perched himself. I looked at Izzy, they put an oxygen mask on her mouth and nose, to help breathe. They put the heart monitor on as we can see her heart beating a bit slow. They take her blood pressure. The paramedics were surrouding Izzy as they were talking to each other. They soon enough, put an actual oxygen mask on her mouth and nose. I watched with worry in my eyes. All I want to do is take her into my arms. I have a feeling bad luck is going to happen with Izzy suffering now. We reached the hospital. The paramedics rushed Izzy out of the ambulance and into the hospital. I rushed out too. I was speed walking when they were rushing her.

"This is an 10 year old female. Her name is Isabella Rose Green. Sats are sixty, pulse rates are 95 and blood pressure is forty over twentie." As I was power-walking, I could barely hear what they were saying. I kept my eyes locked onto Izzy. When we finally reached the...critical area. Oh dear.

"Sir, can you please stay outside." One of the nurses stopped me. I need to see her.

"But..."

"Sir, I can assure you that your girlfriend is in good hands. We are doing everything we can to help her. Unfortunalety, you're not allowed this point. The doctor will get you, if you wait in the waiting room." The nurse exclaimed, as she thought Izzy was my girlfriend, jeez I wish but I couldn't be bothered to say that Izzy is not my girlfriend as that's the least worrying thing on my mind. I saw them take her into the critical conditions area. I walked back to the waiting room, and saw Cubby sitting down with Skully perched on his shoulder.

"How is Izzy?" Cubby asked me, as he saw me come to him.

"Not good, all I know is that she's in the critical conditions area." I say, as I sat down next to him.

"Oh no, that can't be good." Cubby says, as I nodded with him. I clasp my hands together.

"How's Stormy and Peter?" I asked them.

"Stormy and Peter have been taken into a room near here since they don't have many injuries unlike Izzy." Cubby exclaimed.

"I hope Izzy's going to be okay." Skully says, as I smiled at him. She will be. She's Izzy. She can battle anything.

"She will be. She's Izzy." I say, with a small smile.

"Hey, remember when Izzy dressed up as the Pirate Princess and we went on a mission to save her?" Cubby asked us, as I do remember. She looked gorgeous while wearing that outfit as I was like an idiot staring at her. She looked like she was the only girl in the world.

"Yeah, I loved how she wanted to save the Pirate Princess and if it wasn't for Izzy. The Pirate Princess would've still been a statue of gold to this very day." I exclaimed.

"Or that time she became Honary Mermaid for a year." Cubby exclaimed.

We were waiting in the emergency waiting room for like an hour. I was starting to get worried, what if Izzy has broken all the bones in her body? I was taping my feet impatiently. When will they call us in?

"Jake...?" Cubby asked me, nervously.

"Yeah Cubby?"

"Do you think Izzy will be alright?" Cubby asked me, nervously and worried.

"She will...we just have to hope she will be." I say, as I closed my eyes. I clasped my hands together. She needs to be okay, I can't live without her. I can't imagine a life without her, without her laugh, without her smile. I miss her. All of a sudden, we saw a doctor come towards us. We all sat up straight.

"Thank you for waiting. Now I will let you know how your friends are getting on. Stormy Mermaid is the lucky one as she only has a broken leg. Peter Pan wasn't quite as lucky as Stormy as he has suffered a concussion which may lead him in and out of conscious." The doctor explains about their injuries as he flipped through he pages on his clipboard. He hasn't mentioned anything about Izzy, though nor how she's doing. I had my arms folded as I was taking deep breathes with a concern look on my face. "Now Isabella, unfortunalety she was the unlucky one." The doctor says, as we looked at each other, concerned.

"What are her injuries?" I asked the doctor, worried.

"She has a broken arm, a broken leg, and a fractured back, also along with a couple of stitches. Unfortunalety, she's in a coma." The doctor exclaimed, as I felt my world crashing down. No, she can't be in a coma but I'm living in reality and she is in a coma. I can't believe she's in a coma. We all looked at each other, with sad looks on our faces. She's the star in our crew, she lights our crew up.

"When will she wake up?" Cubby asked the doctor.

"At this moment, it is unsure when she will wake up from her coma." The doctor exclaimed. Wait what? She needs to wake up. We need her in our crew. I need her in my life.

"Can we see her?" I asked the doctor. He nodded, so we stood up from our seats. He holds up one of his fingers.

"Only one." He says. Only one of us? We glanced at each other until Cubby and Skully started to look at me. Wait, why are they looking at me?

"Jake!" They called out my name.

"You should see her." Skully says.

"She will need you more than she will need us. I think she will only need you." Cubby exclaimed, as I suppose they're right as I am always there for her, when she needs me.

"Okay, I will go and see her." I say, as the doctor soon began to lead me to her hospital room, leaving Cubby and Skully behind. We had to take a couple of turns and go up into a couple of lifts until we got onto Izzy's floor level. We stood outside her hospital room. He opened the door for me, as I took a deep breath. As we walked in, I saw tubes connected to Izzy with machines above her, to keep her alive. I noticed an heart monitor to check her vituals and her heartbeat, it looks like her heart is beating a bit steadily but still slow. I also noticed two tubes into her nose, I'm guessing to help her breathe. She was also wearing an hospital gown and lying in a hospital bed. I walked over to her hospital bed, and sat down next to her in a chair, while taking her hand into mine.

"I will explain how serious her conditions are. Her left arm is broken a bit as the bone is snapped a bit, she has it in a cast but she may need to have a sling when she wakes up. Her leg is snapped in half and will take a while to heal. She will be in a wheelchair when she leaves the hospital as she can't use crutches at the moment due to having a broken arm and leg. Her back is fractured but it isn't a good fracture. She has a couple of stitches due to losing so much blood but she hasn't lost too much. I will leave you with her then." He exclaimed, as he left the room. I noticed her arm and leg was on a cushion as the blanket revealed her broken leg. She looks so weak and not herself. I was never expecting this happen to Izzy but here we are, and it's Izzy who is suffering. Nothing's going to go right without Izzy. I'm going stay right by her side, and I will never leave her side. I'm there for her, when she needs me and she needs me a lot right now. I squeezed her hand a bit, as I looked at her while stroking her cheek.

"Izz, it's me Jake. I don't know if you can hear me but I hope you will fight through this coma. We all know you can battle through this as we won't lose hope on you. Please wake up soon. I miss you already and it's hard to think just about three hours ago, you were actually awake and in a conscious state. Please wake up, we can't make it without you." I exclaimed, as I squeezed her hand even more. I don't think she can hear me as she didn't squeeze my hand. I kept a real tight hold of her hand.

"I will always protect you. I will be here for you, when you wake up. I will be right by your side. Don't worry, I'm here." I say.

Cubby's POV

Me and Skully were visiting Stormy and Peter since they were in the same room as each other due to not having many injuries. When I opened the door, I saw Stormy and Peter in hospital gowns, wow Peter sure doesn't suit an hospital gown. I noticed Stormy's leg in a cast while Peter's arm was in a cast, and he had a wires on his arm like IV in his wrist. He was hooked up to a heart monitor, and he had a banadge around his head. I walked over to Stormy and brought a chair over to her, and sat down next to her hospital bed. She was happy to see me.

"Hey Stormy, how are you feeling?" I asked her.

"I'm fine, just got a broken but how is Izzy? Is she okay?" Stormy asked me, worried and nervously.

"She's not okay. She fallen into a coma. She's got a broken arm, broken leg, and a fractured back. Also, along with a couple of stitches." I exclaimed, as I sighed. Unfortunately, Izzy is suffering now.

"Oh no, this is all my fault. I should be the one in the coma that Izzy's in, suffering all those injuries that Izzy has. I feel so guilty..." Stormy exclaimed, as she lied down and lied her head on her pillow. I grabbed hold of her hand, and softly smiled at her when she looked at me.

"Stormy, it was never your fault. It just got out of hand." I say, as even though I said that it got out of hand, I feel like it was my fault, as I let the rope hit onto Izzy's back, which knocked Izzy off the platform, I feel like I turned her life upside down. I didn't say it as I didn't want Stormy to feel worse about it.

"Cubby...will you do this for me?" Stormy asked me.

"Yeah?"

"Will you go and visit Izzy for me and tell me how she is feeling?" Stormy asked me.

"Sure. Skully, are you going to come with me or staying with Stormy and Peter?" I asked Skully as he was sitting on Peter's hospital bed as Peter was asleep.

"I'm going with you, I'm not getting any word out of this guy." Skully says, while Stormy chuckled. I laughed.

"Erm Skully, he's asleep. No wonder he's not saying anything." Stormy says, sarsitically. I love that about her. Me and Skully left their hospital room as we headed down to Izzy's hospital room. We had to take a couple of turns and go up in a lift before we actually got onto Izzy's floor. We made it to Izzy's hospital room as we opened the door, I saw Jake looking at Izzy, sad like he's lost his world. I know Jake has got a crush on Izzy, so I know how he feels. I know he will refuse to leave and just stay by Izzy's side. I jumped a bit, when I saw Izzy. She's got tubes attached to her with machines above her. I opened the door more, which made Jake turn his head around to us.

"Hey Jake, can we come in?" I asked him, he nodded his head.

"Sure." He says, quietly. We walked over to him and Izzy in her hospital bed. As I got closer, I noticed she had two tubes in her nose, I'm guessing to help her to breathe. She had a cast on her arm and a cast on her leg. She was wearing a hospital gown with a blue blanket over her. She had like a heart monitor on her finger. IV in her wrist. Jake kept looking at Izzy while he was stroking her cheek. You could tell that he was not in the mood to talk, as he would've already started a conversation. I sat down at the end of Izzy's hospital bed, by her feet. Skully perched himself onto Izzy's hospital bed board by her head. All of a sudden, Jake lied his head down on Izzy's chest. This is not the Jake, I know. This accident has changed him.

Jake's POV

I started to feel tears come to my eyes as I was thinking about having so many moments with Izzy. I miss her smile, her laugh, her everything, I miss her voice, her advice to calm everyone down. Things are just not the same without Izzy. We need her back. I laid my head down on Izzy's chest, as tears started to spill down my face. I miss her so much. All of a sudden, I felt Cubby trying to shake me. I lifted my head up as I wiped my eyes very quickly, so they wouldn't suspect a thing.

"Jake...? Have you been crying?" Cubby asked me.

"Noo..." I say.

"Jake, it's alright for you to cry. Izzy wouldn't want you to be holding back your emotions." Cubby exclaimed, as he is right but I am the kind of person that likes to cry alone without anyone asking if you're crying or are you okay.

"It's just that...I miss her. I miss her smile, her laugh, her voice, her advice. She's always there for me when I need her the most and I don't want her to be taken off me so early. I miss her so much." I exclaimed, as tears started to come down my face.

"Jake, you're not the only one, we all miss her. Stormy blamed herself for creating the accident." Cubby says, as he gave me a hug.

"What about Peter?" I asked him.

"Well I'm not sure about Peter, as he was sleeping when me and Skully visited him and Stormy." Cubby says.

"Yeah Jake, I bet all the animals on Neverland are missing her as she treats them they're her own children." Skully exclaimed, as he is right. Izzy is very gentle with the animals as she sings lullabyes to them, when they're upset. She gives them courage, when they lose their confidence. I swear Seaflower has gotten her confidence from Izzy.

"I think I'm about to start to cry as when I was younger, Izzy would sing lullabyes to calm me down, whenever I got scared." Cubby exclaimed, as he was on my lap as I wrapped my hands around his waist. He leaned into my chest, as he began to cry. I started to feel tears come to my eyes.

"Oh no, I'm thinking about the time when Izzy helped me to get thorn out of my tail. She talked to me and I was talking while she got it out. I didn't feel a thing. I miss her too." Skully exclaimed, as he got onto Cubby's head and leaned against my head as I leaned against Cubby, as we all began to cry. It's just like when we lost Bucky, thanks to Hook, and me, Izzy, Cubby and Skully cried together as Bucky is our best friend, and it was hard for us to go on without him.

"Okay, are we done with crying? We have to be strong for Izzy. She needs us right now." I say, as I looked at Izzy. She doesn't deserve this, she doesn't deserve having all those tubes attached to her with machines to keep her alive. If Stormy and her weren't arguing, none of this would've happened. She wouldn't be lying in a hospital bed. She wouldn't be in a coma. I should've grabbed her away from Stormy and take her somewhere to calm down and to go over why she was arguing with Stormy but no, we all decided to argue with each other over ridiculous things before Stormy was on the platform which made Izzy get onto it.

"Yeah, I am...wait, no I'm not...I'm going to go back to Peter and Stormy." Skully says, as his voice cracked. He left the room. Cubby got up from my lap but sat down on Izzy's hospital bed.

"She doesn't deserve this." I say, quietly while Cubby looked at me then back to Izzy.

"I know, she doesn't deserve to be in this hospital bed. Last time, we had to witness her in a hospital bed, is when she fainted." Cubby exclaimed, as that brought back that memory. She was shouting at me, why did we bring her here and how we could do this to her. I had to calm her down by saying that I care about her enough to bring her to the hospital.

"You know what; I'm going to do everything I can to help her to wake up." I exclaimed, as I leaned back into the chair. I want her to be okay. I want her to be herself not the silent Izzy in a coma. The bubbly Izzy, I want back. I'm going to do, whatever it takes to get her back.

"That's the spirit, do you want me to help with anything?" Cubby asked me.

"Yeah, since I told Izzy, I won't leave her side while she's in this coma. Can you go and get her phone and earphones?" I asked him. He looked at me, confused but he nodded his head.

"Okay, I will." Cubby says, as he left the room. I squeezed Izzy's hand.

"Don't worry Izz, I'm going to do everything I can to help you to wake up." I exclaimed, as I kissed her forehead. Actually, I'm going to pretend that me and her are a couple. Maybe, the closer connection we have, the easier it's going to help her to wake up. The reason I told Cubby go and get Izzy's phone and earphones is because I think if she can hear, then maybe listening to her favourite music will help her wake up. Maybe, I should see if she can hear me.

"Izz, can you hear me? Squeeze my hand, once, for no and squeeze my hand, twice, for yes." I exclaimed, as she squeezed my hand, twice. Yes, she can hear me.

"Izz, I miss you so much. Me, Cubby, and Skully were crying for you as we brought up so many memories, we've had with you. I guess, you mean so much to us that we allowed our emotions get to us, as we miss you so much." I exclaimed, as I took her hand into both of my hands. I just want her back in my life, even if I am with her, but that's not the Izzy I know, in the hospital bed. She's trapped inside of her own body.

"Izz, I need you in my life, you're the only reason why I'm so brave because you are my courage. I know I can do anything...as long as I'm with you." I say, as I squeezed her hand. I kind of quoted what Austin said to Ally.

"We're all here for you, Izz. I'm here for you, Cubby's here for you, Skully's here for you, Stormy's here for you. See, you're not alone, you have us even though I'm the only one in here right now but still at least you have me...that will always love you and I'm giving you the support. I will be right beside you, when you wake up and I will be holding your hand." I exclaimed. I felt her squeeze my hand as in a reassuring way that I know she is trying to wake up with every little strength she has.

"I know I need you to wake up but you also need to take your time. I don't want you to keep hurting yourself more and more." I say, she twitched her hand in mine. I don't know when she will wake up but I hope soon. When she does wake up, she will need my support and love. I kissed her forehead, as I heard the door open. I turned around and saw Cubby come in with Izzy's phone and earphones. He walked over to me and gave me, her phone and earphones.

"Why do you need her phone and earphones?" He asked me.

"I need them because I think if she listens to her favourite music, then maybe it will help her to wake up." I exclaimed, as I put the earphones into her phone.

"Wait, can she hear?" He asked me, shocked.

"Yep, she squeezed my hand as she can hear me." I say, as I typed in her passcode, well I hope it's the right one. I don't know it.

"Okay, do you know her passcode, then?" He asked me.

"No but I'm just going have to guessed it." I say, as I finally got the right passcode. I should write it down.

"Cubby, do you have a pen and a piece of paper?" I asked him.

"Well, I have a pen but no paper with me." He says. Oh well, I'll just write it down on my hand.

"Okay, I'll just write down her passcode on my hand." I say.

"Well, do you realise Izzy can hear what you said?" Cubby asked me, as he passed me his pen and folding his arms with a smirk on his face.

"I don't think she will remember what we say while she's in her coma." I say, as I write her passcode on my hand. I put her earphones into her ears, while going onto her music app, and finding a song she will enjoy in her playlist. Oh, I found one.

"What kind of music do you think she likes?" He asked me. I chose the song, 'Music Speaks' by Alex & Co. I clicked on it, and it began to play.

"Well, I chose the song, 'Music Speaks' by Alex & Co." I say, as Izzy is showing no signs on her face that she's enjoying the music.

"She's not showing any signs that she's listening to it." Cubby says, maybe she is imagining us singing it as she is trapped inside her mind, too. "I'm going to listen to it." Cubby says, as he picked up a hear piece and places it near his ear, and the next thing you know, he's moving his shoulders about as he listens to it.

"Woah that's a good song, listen to it Jake." Cubby says, as I shrugged my shoulders. May as well. I picked up the other ear piece and placed it near my ear. Woah that is a good song, that's making me want to dance to it. Izzy must listen to this a lot, as she always dancing about. I moved my shoulders.

"C'mon Cubby, we need to put the earphones back into her ears. This is to help her to wake up, not for us to dance about." I exclaimed, as I put her ear piece back into her ear, while Cubby puts the other back into her other ear.

"How is she not showing any signs to listening to it? That's a good song. I'm adding it to my playlist." Cubby exclaimed.

"She probably can listen to it but maybe she is imagining us singing it as she is trapped inside her own body and mind." I exclaimed. Poor Izzy, I know she loves this song but she can't dance to it while she's in a coma. I miss her dancing. She's really talented at dancing and amazing at singing. I always hear her sing her favourite songs outloud while she has her headphones in but I don't mind, as I lean against the door as she's usually in our room, while she's on her own. I always smile when she sings. She's got the best voice out of everyone I know that can sing. Wait, now I can recognize that song, Izzy's always singing it. I'm always stunned when she sings. The one time when I was most stunned is when we were on a Princess treasure hunt and she sang a solo apart of a song, I was shocked as she's never sang like that before.

"She must love this song and I can actually imagine her singing it right now." Cubby exclaimed, before a nurse came in, to check on Izzy. We turned our heads around and greeted her. I took Izzy's earphones out of her ears, and I put her phone in my pocket.

"Hello, I'm just here to check on Isabella." The nurse says, as she began to check on Izzy. The nurse checked her heart monitor, tubes attached to her body, the two tubes in her nose to help her to breathe. Cubby sat down on the couch, so he wouldn't get in the way. She pulled the blanket away from Izzy's broken leg. Wait, why would they need to do that? Wouldn't she be more comfortable with the blanket fully covering her legs. I know I would be.

"Why do you need to pull the blanket away from her broken leg?" Cubby asked the nurse.

"Oh, it's so the doctor can see if her leg is healing." The nurse says. Still doesn't make sense.

"But is she alright?" I asked her, concerned, just need to make sure that Izzy is healing in progress.

"She's alright, her heart is back to beating steadily. She's breathing alright with the tubes to help her. When Isabella does wake up, make sure she doesn't sit up as she needs to lie down as her back is still recovering." The nurse exclaimed, as the fracture in her back is not good. I wouldn't let her sit up even if she tried too. She has like this brace around her back, so I think it would be quite impossible for Izzy to sit up. The nurse left the room, as Cubby came over.

"Jake, I'm going to visit Stormy to let her know how Izzy is getting on." Cubby says.

"Okay Cubby. You go ahead." I say, as he smiled and left the room. I leaned down and kissed Izzy's forehead. I took hold of her hand, and moved a strand of hair out of her face.

"Izz, even though you're in a coma and connected to wires, you're still the most beautiful girl in the world that I've ever known." I exclaimed, as she squeezed my hand, tight. I smiled as even though she can't talk to me but communicating by squeezing my hand.

"Oh Izz, I hope you're going to wake up soon, I miss you. We all miss you." I say. "Stay strong Izz, we're all here for you and I know you can battle through this and I know you can battle through anything. You're a strong person, don't give up." I exclaimed, as I rested my head near her chest while play with a couple of strands of her but slowly letting go of her hand. All of a sudden, I heard the door open, I turned around and saw Cubby pushing Stormy in a wheelchair. She's only got a broken leg. Oh no wonder, she was leaning onto Cubby when we all surrounded Izzy, when Izzy got knocked off the platform.

"Hey Jake, Stormy's came to visit Izzy." Cubby says, as he set Stormy's wheelchair by Izzy's hospital bed.

"Wow, Izzy looks so broken and I still can't believe that she's in a coma." Stormy says, as I still can't believe it either.

"I know, she doesn't even look like herself. She looks like she's been replaced by someone that isn't the bubbly Izzy. This isn't the Izzy we know and love." I exclaimed, as I looked at Izzy.

"I wish I was in Izzy's place, she doesn't deserve this. I wish we were never arguing." Stormy says, as I wish the same but I bet Izzy does too as I did warn her but I think her hormones went out of whack, to even listen to me.

"Stormy, remember what I told you, don't blame yourself for this...it just got out of hand." Cubby says but I could tell by the look of his face that he blames himself for this but I don't think he wants to upset Stormy. He is right, things just got of hand before we could even control it.

"Stormy, did the doctor allow you to get out of the hospital?" I asked her, as I was curious.

"No, he allowed me to get out of my hospital bed and to visit Izzy as there was a wheelchair right next to me." Stormy exclaimed, as Cubby stood next to her wheelchair. She was in a hospital gown. I saw a couple of writings on her cast. Ohh, people must of signed her cast.

"She has stay over night but tomorrow morning, she is getting released." Cubby says.

"I'm staying with Misty as she heard what happened as she is coming tomorrow to pick me up and visit Izzy too. I also don't want to face Marina as she kept telling me to stop arguing with Izzy but I ignored and I know she will blame this is all on Izzy, if she finds out that I've broken leg." Stormy exclaimed, as it's nice for Misty to visit Izzy. If Marina blames this all on Izzy, then she has another thing coming as Izzy is suffering even more than Stormy as sure Stormy's got a broken leg but so has Izzy and her break in her leg is even worse as the bone in her leg snapped in half. Izzy's got a broken arm, which means she will have to use a wheelchair when she leaves the hospital and she may have to wear a sling when she wakes up from her coma. She's got a bad fracture in her back and most importantly, she's suffering in a coma with tubes attached to her with two tubes in her nose, to help her to breathe. Yes, she can't breathe properly on her own. I hate seeing her like this.

"What?! If she blames this all on Izzy, then she has another thing coming." I exclaimed, angry.

"She doesn't really like Izzy as she just uses her as a friend, so she can get closer to you, Jake." Stormy exclaimed, wait get closer to me?

"Wait, get closer to me?" I asked Stormy, confused.

"She has a crush on you and she sees Izzy as a threat of your future relationship with her." Stormy exclaimed, wait what?! I don't even like Marina like that, and I'm in love with Izzy not Marina. I'm defiantly not having a future relationship with Marina as one she is three years older than me, yeah she's thirteen. Two, she is a mermaid, so how am I suppose to go out with a mermaid? And three, I'm in love with Izzy as I love holding her in my arms, holding her hands, and I've kissed her to save her.

"Wait, Stormy do you do realise that Izzy can hear us?" Cubby asked her, as I've just realised that Izzy's been listening to our conversation, oh no, she's heard that Marina uses her as a friend. Which is why Marina is not my friend, she can't be my friend if she can't accept and be friends with my friends.

"Oh no, I didn't. I am so sorry guys, I didn't mean to let Izzy hear about Marina. She must be upset now but she's not showing it." Stormy exclaimed, as she looked down at her lap. I gripped onto Izzy's hand and rubbed her forehead, to let her know that we're all here for her. I sighed this is so not a good month for Izzy.

Cubby's POV

"It's not your fault Stormy, you didn't know that Izzy can hear us." I exclaimed, as I rubbed Stormy's shoulder. This is so not good as I know Izzy's got a crush on Jake and she always says that Jake will never have feelings for her as Jake will have feelings for Marina, instead. So she doesn't let me tell anyone, especially Jake, himself. Sometimes that's really hard as Jake's got a crush on Izzy too but neither of them are brave enough to tell each other that they've got feelings for each other. Jake told me that he realised that he has crush on Izzy, not a small one anymore, when Izzy was kidnapped by the souplette monster and nearly got thrown into Belch Mountain. Jake exclaimed that is when he realised as he knew he couldn't live without her, so I had to go through the same conversation like I did with Izzy when she first started to have a crush on him, with him. I so wanted to tell him that Izzy's got a crush on him but I knew Izzy would kill me, so it's hard for me to keep my mouth closed as I'm not really good at keeping secrets as I have to tell someone, I'll just tell myself. Yeah, that is their relationship life that they've still got to figure out together. Jake also wanted me to not tell anyone, especially Izzy, herself as he wished she did have feelings for him but he doesn't know it.

This might get Izzy off to the point to think that Jake doesn't like her, when he really does but she might protentially kill herself in the coma, as I know Jake won't be able to handle as he can't handle her being in a coma, itself.

"Guys, don't worry I will handle Izzy, I'll make sure that she will get happy thoughts into her head." Jake exclaimed, as I got took hold of Stormy's wheelchair handles. I nodded with a small smile as we left the room.

Jake's POV

"Izz, I just want to let you know that I will always be here for you and I am so sorry that you had to hear what Stormy said about Marina using you as a friend just so she can get closer to me. Just to let you know that I do NOT have feelings for Marina as she is not my friend anymore if she can't accept you as a friend. I will defiantly not be having a relationship with Marina. I hate her so much, as I care so much about you, I hate seeing you like this and I know if you were awake, you would be crying your eyes out but I would be holding you in my arms. I'm always here for you." I exclaimed, as I kissed her forehead and squeezed her hand, tight.

"Please don't hurt yourself over this as you're still healing. We don't want to make it worse. We love you, Izz and we don't want to let go of you." I exclaimed, as it was the middle of the night and I stroked her forehead. I started to feel tired.

"You know...maybe I'll go for a little sleep..." I say, as blackness took over my eyesight and I dozed off.

Stormy's POV

I still feel bad about Izzy as I told Cubby, Skully, and Jake that Marina's been using Izzy as a friend just to get closed to Jake and I didn't know that Izzy could hear us and she heard me. It's my fault that she's in a coma, if only I didn't start the argument as Izzy was right, I was the one that started it. Izzy's like my big sister, I look up to her more than Marina. She and Peter saved me from falling off the platform or I could've been in Izzy's place but I wish I could be as she doesn't deserve it especially having all those tubes attached to her. She doesn't even look like herself. She's always there for me, when I need her. She's my best friend and I allowed her to suffer. I was lying down in my hospital bed while thinking over the events that have happened today. Cubby sat down next to me, in a chair and stroked my hair.

"What's wrong, Storms?" Cubby asked me, wow no one has ever called me Storms, I must be special to him...well I do have a crush on him as he was the handsomeness boy I've ever seen in my life, my eyes landed on his but I did use the Mermaids song on him but he forgave me and I am always willing to help and I love his smile, his genious thoughts, his face. I love everything about him. I wish he could say the same about me but that will never be true.

"It's just that I still feel bad about Izzy as it's my fault that she is suffering through all of this." I exclaimed, as I looked at my hands. He puts his hand underneath my chin.

"Stormy, it was never your fault. It just got out of hand and you didn't know that she could hear us and if you did know, I know you would never say that infront of Izzy but somethings can slip and we all make mistakes." Cubby exclaimed, as I smiled. He always knows what to say to cheer me up. I smiled at him and gave him a hug. He hugged me back as he sat on my hospital bed.

"Thanks Cubby, I needed that. I just miss her so much and I feel bad on Jake, as I know he will refuse to leave her side." I say, as it seems like Jake has a crush on Izzy but I don't really know for sure but I defiantly know he doesn't have a crush on my sister, which I feel ashame to even call her my sister. I've seen the way, he looks at Izzy, I can just tell he likes her and I'm pretty sure Izzy likes him back.

"I know but that's Jake for you, always caring about his friends before himself." Cubby says.

"I can tell that but poor Izzy, she's suffering a whole lot more than me and Peter." I say.

"I'm going to cheer you up, now watch this. Skully!" Cubby exclaimed, as he woke Skully up as he fell on Peter's pillow.

"What?! I was sleeping then!" Skully groaned, annoying. Cubby walked over to him, and took a feather from his tail. I giggled as Skully yelped at that.

"Thank you Skully, I need this to wake Peter up." Cubby says, as he sat down on Peter's hospital bed. Peter was still asleep, well he has woken up at times but mostly sleeping.

"Aww but Peter looks so peaceful while sleeping." Skully says, as I got to agree with him, aww he's sleeping like a baby. Cubby shrugged as he tickled Peter with feather and then took out his phone. Well, this is interesting. Too bad Jake and Izzy aren't here to enjoy this epic moment. Oh no, Izzy...I hope she's okay but I know she's in Jake's hands, he's going take good care of her.

"Smile!" Cubby exclaimed, as he took a picture of Peter with Skully getting into the photo with Peter groggily waking up the flash. I started to laugh as Peter passed out the next minute. Cubby came over to me and shown me the picture of Peter and Skully, I was laughing even more. That's made me feel a whole LOT better. He sure knows how to cheer me up. He started to laugh along with me as Skully came over and started to laugh with us. That is such a good picture. We were in laughing fit until I started to feel tired as I yawned.

"Go to sleep, Storms. Think about tomorrow, you get to leave the hospital." Cubby says, as I dozed off, wow Cubby's voice is a great way of to get sleep.

Cubby's POV

I woke up the next day with my phone in my lap and found myself sleeping in the next to Stormy. I saw the sun shining through the window. It's morning already but how? I turned my head towards Stormy, aww she looks so cute while sleeping. I don't think Stormy has to leave till like nine o clock. Wait, what time is it? It's seven o clock, I may as well go back to sleep. How did I sleep in this chair? It's really hard trying to go back to sleep now. Anyways, I dozed off as I felt Cubby tapping my head as I woke up with Skully and Stormy looking at me.

"Morning Cubby. You looked really peaceful then." Skully says, as I rubbed my eyes. I'm guessing it's almost nine o clock. We heard the door open and incame the doctor and nurse. The nurse went over to check up on Peter while the doctor came over to Stormy.

"Hello Stormy, you are allowed to leave the hospital. Misty is here to pick you up. Here are your clothes. You can get changed out of the hospital gown with help from the nurse. How is your leg?" The doctor exclaimed, as he passed her clothes to her and asked her about her leg.

"My leg feels alright." Stormy says, as two nurses came over to help Stormy out of the hospital bed while taking hold of her arms, they helped her stand up and helped her walk to the bathroom. I sat down on the hospital bed as I saw Misty come in.

"Hey Cubby, where's Stormy? I'm ready to take her to my cottage." Misty greeted me, as she asked me where Stormy was.

"She's in the bathroom as the nurses are helping her get ready." I say.

"Okay but how is Izzy doing?" Misty asked me, as I sighed. I knew she would ask me that.

"Not good at all, you don't even recognize her at first until you get a proper look. She's got a broken arm, leg, and a fractured back. She's in a coma and she's got tubes attached to her and tubes in her nose to help her to breathe." I exclaimed, Misty began to look sad.

"Oh no, we've got to help her wake up. Me and Stormy will visit her after Stormy is ready." Misty says, as Stormy came out of the bathroom. The nurses helped her sit on the hospital bed.

"Okay Stormy,you have got a choice. Would you like to use a wheelchair or crutches?" The doctor asked Stormy.

"I would like to use crutches." Stormy says. The doctor handed the crutches to Stormy as I helped her put them under her arms. Me and Misty helped her stand up, as she clutched on the handles.

"Okay Stormy, we will need to have a little test to see if you can move around with them." The doctor exclaimed, as Stormy nodded her head. She went around in a circle, twice. One with the nurses' help and two, by herself. She can move around with them alright.

"Okay Stormy, you are discharged, remember come back at least once a week to see if your leg is healing." The doctor says, as he left the room.

"Okay, we are going to visit Izzy. Skully, Cubby, would you like to come with us? Wait, where's Jake?" Misty asked us, if we would and she realised that Jake's not here as he's with Izzy in her hospital room.

"Oh, he's with Izzy in her hospital room. He's staying with her to lookout for her, when she wakes up from her coma." I exclaimed.

Jake's POV

"Oh Izz, please wake up, I miss you. Nothing's the same without you." I exclaimed, as I squeezed her hand. I don't know when she will wake up but I hope soon. When she does wake up, she will need my support and love. I kissed her forehead, as I heard the door open. It was Cubby, Stormy, and Misty. I could tell that Stormy was discharged as she was wearing her own clothes and she was using crutches that you put near your sides.

"Hey Jake, how is Izzy?" Stormy asked me, as she sat down on Izzy's hospital bed with Cubby's help.

"She's alright at the moment. I've been talking to her about how we all miss her and hope she can wake up soon." I exclaimed, as I looked at Izzy while keeping a firm hold of her hand and then I looked back to Misty, Cubby, and Stormy.

"It is so sad to see Izzy in this state in her life. I can't believe that she's in a coma. If it wasn't for Izzy, I would've still been the Seawitch." Misty exclaimed, as she looked at Izzy with a sad look on her face. Oh Izzy, please wake up. We're nothing without you.

"You know what, I'm going to get Izzy, an apology gift as I know you guys will say that it wasn't my fault but I still feel guilty. I'm going to make it up for her. Misty, do you want to come with me?" Stormy exclaimed, as she took hold of her crutches with Cubby helping her to stand up.

"Yes, I will also get her a gift too." Misty says, as she puts her purse over her shoulder and went with Stormy. It was just me and Cubby in the room, with Izzy.

"Erm Cubby?" I called out for Cubby. He turned his head around to me.

"Yeah?"

"Where's Skully?" I asked him, as I'm pretty sure Skully would've wanted to visit Izzy.

"Oh he's with Peter as Peter has woken up and he was a bit confused where he was, so Skully stayed behind, so he could explain to him why and where he was in the hospital and what made him land in it. Skully did say to tell you for you to tell Izzy, that he hopes she will wake up." Cubby exclaimed, as I thought Peter would've known where he was but I guess that long nap tucked him out, his memory stopped working. It's different for Izzy, as when she wakes up, which I hope soon, she will ask where she is as she was rushed into the hospital, unconscious and landing in a coma. I know she will be scared to find herself in a hospital room with machines surrouding her and tubes coming out of her, like spaghetti and lying in a hospital bed. She's already freaked out enough about being in a hospital bed and I know her fear will grow even more. I wish I could get rid of her fear of the hospital with a snap of my fingers but I know that would never happen.

"Okay, we can say it together." I say, as he sat down on her hospital bed by her.

"Izz, it's me and..." I began.

"Cubby. We really hope that you will wake up soon." Cubby says, as he rubbed her shoulder.

"And when you do wake up, we will be by your side every step of the way through your recovery. Don't worry, we will never leave your side." I exclaimed, as I felt her squeeze my hand.

"Woah, she just squeezed your hand. Does that mean she's waking up?" Cubby exclaimed, shocked, as he saw her squeeze my hand.

"No but I wish. She's just reacting to my voice as that's the only way I know she can hear me and communicate with me." I exclaimed, as I looked at her while stroking her cheek. Cubby snapped his fingers as I think he's thought of an idea.

"I've got an idea. I will make a video for Izzy as a present." Cubby says, with excitement. That's the coolest idea, I've ever heard. I know Izzy will love that present as I'm loving it and I haven't even seen it. I can just picture it.

"That's the coolest idea. I know Izzy will love it." I say. Cubby left the room while I stayed behind. I just hope that Izzy will wake up soon. I turned around to her and kissed her forehead. All I want to do is take Izzy into my arms and hold her forever but instead she is stuck in a coma. It is still unsure whether when she will wake up or not but she has too, life is just not the same without her. I saw the doctor come in.

"Hello Mr Hutchison, I am just here to check on Isabella. How is she doing?" The doctor asked me, I nodded.

"She is doing just fine, the nurse said her heart is beating back to normal." I say, as I forgot to mention, she also suffered loads of bruises since her body crashed right onto the ground. You can see a bruise below her left eye and there is also a bruise on her neck and elbow. I, sometimes, still can't believe that she survived that crash but I am also thankful that she did survive it or else I would've gone crazy. The doctor checked her tubes that were connected to her body. I kept a tight hold of her hand, to let know that I'm here to protect her.

"This is good news that means she is on her way to healing." The doctor says, which I am thankful that she is progressing alright. I gave her hand a tight squeeze. "I will explain more about her injuries." The doctor contunied, as I nodded, "In her arm, the bones called the Radius and Ulna are broken but not so much as Tibia and Fibula in her leg. Her arm will take less time to heal than her leg, which will need to take more time to heal but if it takes more than eight weeks for her leg to heal that means she will need to have surgery, so we can secure the bones back together." The doctor explained as he went through his clipboard. My eyes widen, when he said surgery. Izzy is absolutely terrified of having surgery after experiencing a traumentic situration when she was rushed into surgery when she had the appendicitis. She is just scared of the hospitals, hospital beds, and surgery all together in one.

"Wait surgery? How long would it last for?" I asked him.

"It usually depends on the breakage on the bones. I would say two till three hours." The doctor says, as I looked at Izzy. She doesn't deserve this, how much does she need to be unconscious? I know Izzy loves her sleep almost as I do but I'm pretty sure there is a difference with sleeping when you're tired and sleeping when you're knocked out. Wait, I just realised something, he hasn't explained about her fractured back.

"Wait, what about her back?" I asked him.

"The thing is if her back takes a long time to heal like for three weeks then she will need surgery on her back as also, as the Spine is in a bad position, and her Spine is very important to her body as she needs it to walk and stand. If she doesn't take that option that means she would be stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of life since she would be technically paraylsed." The doctor explained, I couldn't believe that all of this is happening to Izzy, what did she do to deserve this? I squeezed her hand even more. Technically paraylsed...no she can't be...it would destroy her, literally as she loves dancing and dancing is her talent and life, it will kill her as she uses her back mostly to dance along with her legs and arms, and her hands, well basically her whole body. She is very talented, she would lose feeling in her back and her lower body. She bends over a lot and does loads of flips and handstands while dancing. Why did this have to happen to her? I bet it will be me that will have to explain to her what she might experience as Cubby and Skully will be too cowardly to tell her and always expects me to tell her everything. I thanked the doctor with a small fake smile while he returned it back and he left the room. I felt like crying and this isn't even happening to me. I sighed heavily and allowed my head land onto Izzy's hospital bed with my hand still in Izzy's. I can't imagine what will Izzy's reaction will be to this news but I know it will not be pretty. I felt someone put their hand on my back and trying to shake me. I sighed as I lifted my head up and saw Cubby infront of me while he was holding his laptop. Wait, why does he have that with him?

"Jake, whats wrong?" Cubby asked me.

"It's Izzy. Things are not going good for her." I say.

"She's in a coma, she will come around." Cubby says, as he sat down on Izzy's hospital bed, by her feet.

"No, it's worse than that, okay maybe less worse but still it's bad news." I exclaimed, as he looked at me confused like 'What do you mean?'.

"What is it? And how serious is it?" Cubby asked me, suspiciously.

"Very serious. The doctor explained that if Izzy's leg doesn't heal in eight weeks then she will need to have surgery to secure the bones back together and if Izzy's back doesn't heal in three weeks then that means she will need to have surgery AGAIN on her back." I exclaimed.

"Okay, what's the problem...oh yeah, Izzy's terrified of having surgery." Cubby says, as he couldn't see the problem until he realised Izzy's fear of having surgery. She will need to have loads of X-Rays for her back.

"It's even worse, if Izzy doesn't take the option of having surgery then that means she would be technically paraylsed and stuck in a weekchair for the rest of her life. I know this would destroy her. I just can't believe that all of this is happening to Izzy, she doesn't deserve this." I exclaimed, as I stroked Izzy's cheek.

"I can't believe that. Poor Izzy, I can't imagine what she is feeling like." Cubby exclaimed, as I nodded with a frown. Izzy is going through so much but she is just an innocent girl, who doesn't deserve any of this. If I could, and I would then hold her small fragile body in my arms.

"I know and this coma that she's in, is killing me enough already. I don't know how much I can take of this." I exclaimed, as I looked at Izzy. She is just lying in her hospital bed, peacefully, while her head is tilted a bit at me. She has a hospital bracelet around her wrist, the hand I'm holding.

"I know Jake but imagine it this way, what about if it was you in Izzy's place and Izzy was in your place. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want Izzy feeling like what you're feeling like right now. You would want her to be strong and fighting for you, just what you should be doing right now. Say some encouraging words to her that will help her wake up. I know she's strong, you know she's strong, we all know that she can battle through this. The only person who doesn't know is...Izzy, you need to say it to her." Cubby exclaimed, as I looked at him with one of my legs on the chair I was sitting in while my hand was on my lap. I suppose he's right, I am thinking of negative thoughts, it's up to me to help her wake up from her coma. Wait, where is he going with this?

"Where you going with this?" I asked him.

"I think it's time for you to tell Izzy, your true feelings about her, she needs to know about it." Cubby says, I'm not telling Izzy, my feelings about her, she may not like me back, she might just like me as a friend. This is not time to tell her, my feelings. She needs to focus on herself not me and my feelings.

"You may be right Cubby but Izzy might not like me back, she might just like me as a friend. And besides, this is not the time to tell her my feelings. She needs to focus on herself waking up not me and my feelings." I exclaimed.

"I'm just saying, Jake, just saying." He says, seriously, what does he know that I don't?

"What do you know that I don't?" I asked him.

"Nothing...I came here to ask you...which picture is the best of Izzy for her get well soon video?" Cubby says, suspisouly and asking me when he turned his laptop around on his lap, as he shown me pictures of Izzy. Oh boy, they're hard to choose as Izzy looks gorgeous in all of them. I have to pick the one with Izzy smiling and holding a flower in her hands.

"This one." I say, as I pointed to the picture.

"Okay, thanks Jake. I'm going to go back to the hideout. See ya!" Cubby exclaimed, in a hurry as he bolted out of this room. Okay, now that was just weird. I'm going have to get down to what is going on with him. I shook my head as I turned back to Izzy.

"Okay that was just weird..." I say to no one really.

"So Izz, you're on your way to progressing with your recovery. I just hope that you will wake up soon as me, Cubby, and Skully got a little surprise for you when you wake up." I exclaimed, as I squeezed her hand gently. "I'm just so sorry this is all happening to you. This world was never meant for you. It makes me want to cry sometimes even though this isn't even happening to me but just seeing all happening to you makes me want to switch places. By looking at your innocent face just makes me want hug you. I miss you so much even though it has only been a day since we last saw you actually conscious." I cried as I squeezed her hand. Looking at that innocent face, I wonder what she is dreaming about? Wait, does she dream at all?

All of a sudden, I heard a knock on the door, and it was the doctor again. He came in. I turned around to him.

"Sorry to interrupt but I need to talk to you if Isabella needs have surgery for her back but if she does need to have the surgery then there is this consequence that she may be paraylsed which is meaning that she will never be able to walk again." The doctor explained about Izzy may be paraylsed if she takes the option of having the surgery. I don't want that to happen to her, she's only ten years old. She's only young.

"Oh um, do you know when Izzy will wake up?" I asked the doctor, as I'm hoping she will wake up tomorrow, at least.

"I would have to estiminate that she will wake up between three weeks and one month." The doctor says, when he left the room. Three weeks or one month without Izzy's smile and cute laugh. I can't survive without that. I know she's strong enough to wake up in a week at least.

"Izz, I know you can battle through your coma. We all know you can, the only person that doesn't know is...you. It's hard sitting here, seeing you lying in this hospital bed, unconscious. I know that's not you lying there, you look like you've been replaced by a totally different Izzy who is silent and doesn't say a word. I know you are trapped inside of your own body. Please wake up Izz, I love you." I exclaimed, with hope, saying my actual feelings to her but no such luck, she doesn't wake up. I miss OUR Izzy, the one who is always bubbly, she can lighten your day up in a minute even if you had a really bad day. She's got that spark that no one else has. I miss holding her in my arms. The last time I hugged her was before Izzy and Stormy had another argument and it was to comfort her that she wouldn't get into a serious accident but look what happened.

I heard the door open and saw Stormy and Misty coming in with gifts. I smiled as they came in.

"Hey Jake, we came back with the gifts for Izzy. Oh and also a Get Well Soon card." Stormy says, as she went over to the other of side of Izzy's hospital bed, where her bedside was. She puts the card on the table and gave the gifts to me. I guess for me to open.

"Jake, you can open them. I want you to tell me if Izzy will like these." Stormy says, as I opened the one that Stormy gave her. Aww, it's a small teddy bear wearing a t-shirt saying 'Get Well Soon Izzy.', and it's wearing a pink necklace that was a shell.

"Aww Stormy, Izzy will love this, well when she wakes up." I say, as I put gave the teddy bear to Stormy while she puts on Izzy's bedside table. I opened the one from Misty, it was a Minnie Mouse toy with a Cadbury's chocolate bar and a little note with it too.

"Thanks Misty, Izzy will also love this and she will definitly enjoy the chocolate bar, well as long as it doesn't melt." I chuckled as I exclaimed. I gave the chocolate bar to Stormy while I put Minnie Mouse by Izzy's shoulder.

"Hey, where's Cubby?" Stormy asked all of a sudden, as she looked around the room.

"Oh he's at the hideout. He's working on a surprise for Izzy. I can't tell you what it is though." I say.

"Aw, that's sweet of him. That's what I lov..." Stormy says but she pauses when she was about to say love...wait what? Does Stormy have a crush on Cubby? Oh boy, this is good news...Cubby's got a crush on Stormy too. I can't wait to tell him but he will tell Izzy that I have a crush on her. Why does life have to be confusing?

"Stormy, what did you say?" Misty asked her, with a grin on her face.

"Nothing! Let's go Misty!" Stormy says, as she grabbed hurriedly hold of her crutches and rushed out the room, with Misty following her. Okay now that was confusing. I turned back to Izzy, shaking my head, Izzy would've enjoyed that. Me and Izzy ship Cubby and Stormy together. I know they will get together one day. I wish I could say the same for me and Izzy.

"Izz, I know you ship Subby. I think Cubby and Stormy like each other but they won't tell each other. I know how you can get with romance as when something romantic happens, you always end up crying and leaning into me." I say while chuckling. I sighed as I know she can hear me but she just can't comminucate with me or anyone else. She just lies there in her hospital bed with tubes going into her body and two tubes going into her nose. I let go of her hand as I moved her hand near her mouth. I stood up and fluffed her pillow and sat back down again. I kissed her forehead. I folded my arms as I leaned onto her hospital bed with a smile on my face. She just looks so peaceful even when she's been in a serious accident. I could just stare at that face all day, and I will unless someone comes to visits her. I can't leave my eyes off because she is just too beautiful and she may wake up, she will need my support and love and I will need to lookout for her.

For the rest of the week, people have came to visit Izzy even including Captain Hook and his crew as they saw what happened with the accident. Princess Winger and the Wise Old Parrot came hoping that Izzy will wake up soon. Winger left a Get Well soon gift. I opened it and it was a stuffed parrot with a tiara on it. Aww, Izzy will love this. It's almost been a week since Izzy has fallen into a coma, and it hasn't been easy. It feels like Neverland has went silent. I heard the door open, and saw Cubby and Skully coming in. Cubby was holding two balloons, one with Disney Princess' on it saying get well soon and a star balloon because Izzy is the star of the galaxy.

"Hey Jake, we brought two balloons for Izzy, here take one of them." Cubby says, as he walked over to me. So I took the star one out of Cubby's hand and I stood up. Since I was the tallest one here, I tied the star balloon to this pole while Cubby tied the Disney Princess' one to Izzy's hospital bedboard.

"Oh and we also got a huge card that we got everyone to sign even including Captain Hook and his crew." Skully says, as he was holding a huge Minnie Mouse Get Well Soon card in his claws as he flew over and set the card down on Izzy's stomach. I took the card off her stomach and I could feel the brace that was around her back. I opened the card and saw so many messages of they hope that Izzy gets well soon. I smiled as Cubby and Skully has signed it too. The only person hasn't signed it is...me and me needs to sign it.

"I haven't signed it. Have you guys got a pen?" I asked them, as I set the card down on my lap.

"I have, here you go." Cubby says, as he passed me his pen. I wrote a small message to Izzy, and passed the card and his pen back to Cubby. I need to get Izzy a card and a gift since everyone else has.

"Guys, I need to get Izzy a card and a gift for hopes that she will wake up soon." I say, as I got up from my chair. "Guys, can you stay with her?" I asked them. They nodded.

"Of course Jake, we'll lookout for her, wait you've already signed the card." Cubby exclaimed, and I know but I want to say it from my own heart in a paragraph in my own card for her.

"I know guys but I want to tell how much she means to me in one card from me and my heart." I exclaimed before I walked out of the room.

Izzy's POV

Where am I? All I can see is blackness and can hear voices. I'll try to figure out who that is, erm I think it's Cubby and Skully but wait where's Jake? I thought he said that he would be by my side all the whole time, well looks like he lied to me. I'll try and listen to some more, nope he's still not here. I think I'm standing, let me check. Yep, I'm standing. I walked around in a circle. Ugh, there's nothing to do here.

"Hello?! Can anyone hear me?!" I tried shouting but nope no one heard me. I threw my head back in frustration. All of a sudden, I'm at the hideout but no one's here. Where is everyone? I sat down on my bed but something really shocked me, I callopsed right through my bed. I saw Cubby and Skully coming into our bedroom.

"I can't believe that she's gone." I heard Cubby say. Who's gone? Oh no, please tell me it's not Stormy, I hope she's not dead.

"I know and Jake's going mental. He keeps blaming himself that she's gone." I heard Skully say. Jake's blaming himself but for who? Oh I know, it's Marina, he has always liked her but not me.

"I know he's been crying his eyes out every night ever since she left us." I heard Cubby says, while I stood there with my arms folded with a confused look on my face. Who are they talking about?

"We all miss Izzy..." I stood there shocked. Wait, am I DEAD?! All of a sudden, I saw an angel come to me. They're talking about me.

"Hello Isabella..." The angel began but I interrupted her as I hate my full name, "Actually, my name is Izzy." I say, as I lifted my finger up while my elbow was in my other hand.

"Oh Sorry." She says.

"It's alright and please tell me something. Am I dead?! I'm hearing two of my friends saying that I left the crew and that my other friend is blaming himself since I was gone. Please tell me, it's not true." I begged the angel as I folded my hands to together. Just hoping that this is all of a dream.

"You're not dead." The angel says, as I sighed relieved until "But you are between life and death. You are in a coma. Your friend Jake has been by your side this whole time, he has not left your side." The angel says as I'm starting to realise it all now. At least, I'm not dead but I'm in a coma. No wonder, no one can hear me but I can hear everyone else.

"Okay, so where am I actually?" I asked the angel.

"You are in the hospital..." The angel says before I cut her off, the hospital?! I'm terrified of the hospital after what happened last time. "The hospital?! I'm in the hospital?!" I asked her, panicing. Please tell me that it's not true. All of a sudden, she disappeared. I'm all alone. There's no one around, it's gone back to pitch black. I felt my heart rushing like a rollarcoaster just dropped. I felt my chest tightning as I was breathing rapidly. I'm dying! This is what hospitals do to you!

"JAKE!" I heard Cubby scream Jake's name.

"Cubby, was is it...IZZY!" I heard Jake before he screamed my name. I felt him put his hands on my shoulders.

"Izzy! Stay with me! I don't know what I would do if you left me and our crew..." I started to calm down my breathing and my heart went back to normal beating. He's there for me, he always has been. I'm still in blackness.

Jake's POV

"It's miracle Jake, you saved her." Cubby says, as Izzy's heart monitor went back to normal. I was breathing heavily, we almost lost her then. That has to be one of the most scariest moment in my life. I only left the room to get Izzy, her Get Well Soon gifts and card but to only to find Izzy almost dying then but luckily enough, she is still alive.

"That was way too scary. We almost lost her." Skully says, as I saw Izzy's chest going up and down, slowly and not rapidly.

"I know guys but let's forget about that, we don't want the first thing we say to Izzy that we almost lost her." I exclaimed, as I sat down on Izzy's hospital bed while taking her hand into mine and resting our hands on my lap while squeezing her hand gently. We saw two of the doctors rushing in with a nurse.

"Is she okay?"

"Her heart monitor went berserk based on the ratings."

"We almost lost her but luckily enough I saved her." I say, as I squeezed Izzy's hand. The doctors and the nurse seemed relieved but I was more relieved.

"Well that's good but the nurse is going to check her vituals to make sure she's okay." The doctor says, as the nurse came over to check Izzy's heart monitor. I squeezed Izzy's hand gently. I can't believe that I almost lost her, I almost lost the love of my life but she's back.

"Well everything is looking alright. We'll leave you guys with her." The nurse says as she and the doctors left the room. We looked at Izzy with sad looks on our faces. I looked at her hand in mine. This world was never meant for her.

"Guys, we need to protect Izzy from stuff like this. She is just too innocent and prescious to be taken away from us too soon." I exclaimed, as I looked at Izzy while stroking her cheek.

"And it's been a week since the accident and Izzy falling into a coma." Cubby says. We all sighed, why did it had to be Izzy, suffering? Poor Izzy, she doesn't deserve this.

"Poor Izzy, she doesn't deserve this at all." Skully says, as we all nodded. We just continue to look at Izzy until Cubby broke the silence. He past me the gifts and the card as I hurriedly gave them to him as I rushed over to Izzy's side.

"So Jake, what did you get her?" Cubby asked me. I took the gifts out of the bag, and put them on the bed. I got Izzy a Tatty Teddy bear saying 'I love you to the moon and back.' and another Tatty Teddy bear saying 'Get Well Soon'.

"I got Izzy, two Tatty Teddy's. One saying 'I love you to the moon and back.' and another one saying 'Get Well Soon'." I say, as I stood up and put them at the end of Izzy's hospital bed. I also took out this Hello Kitty Get Well Soon card. She's into stuff like Tatty Teddy and Hello Kitty. In our room, she has loads of Hello Kittys on the side of her bed along with a Tatty Teddy on her bed.

"We'll leave you some privacy to write out your card for Izzy." Cubby says, as he stood up and walked out the room along with Skully flying with him. I put the card on Izzy's hospital bed, and took Cubby's pen and began to write in it. I wrote:

'Dear Izzy, I am so sorry that all of this has happened to you. If I could and I would, I would switch places with you in a zapp. It makes me cry sometimes that you are experiencing so much that is happening to you like being in a coma. I am going to do anything to help you to wake up. Izz, I need you in my life, I can't live without you. Life is not the same without you, I don't know what I would do without you. You're going to be okay, you're Izzy. I know you can battle through anything. When the doctor first said that you were in a coma, I felt my whole world crashing down. You're the star in our crew, you light our crew up. Nothing's going right without you. I'm going stay right by your side, and I will never leave your side. I'm there for you, when you needs me. I will always protect you, and when you wake up. I will be right by your side through every step of your recovery. I miss your smile, your laugh, your everything, I miss your voice, your advice to calm everyone down. I've only just realised it now but I have had so many moments with you, and I don't want to let go of them. You're always there for me, when I need you the most and I don't want you to be taken off me so soon. Things are not the same without you infact, me, Cubby, and Skully had a group cry of how much we miss you. Cubby remembered when you would sing lullabyes to him when he was younger to help him calm down while Skully remembered how you took care of his tail. Stormy blamed herself for the accident but I'm just going to say that it just got of hand. We're all here for you, Izz. I'm here for you, Cubby's here for you, Skully's here for you, Stormy's here for you. See, you're not alone, you have us. Stay strong Izz, we're all here for you and I know you can battle through this and I know you can battle through anything. You're a strong person, don't give up. We're nothing without you. Izz, I need you in my life, you're the only reason why I'm so brave because you are my courage. I know I can do anything...as long as I'm with you. Just by looking at your innocent face, makes me want to hug you. You don't deserve this. You are so talented at singing and dancing. You're beautiful and you need to know that. You mean so much to me that if I lost you then I would feel dead on the inside. There's so much about the future I don't know about but there's one thing I do know is that there is no way I can make it without you.

Love Jake xx'

As I finished writing the card, I smiled as I hope she will love this long message that I've written to her. I stood up and kissed her forehead. I walked over to her hospital bedside table and placed the card on it. The Pirate Princess has came to visit Izzy, and she gave Izzy a bunch of flowers, a diamond, and a princess teddy bear with a tiara on it. Wow Izzy has sure gotten loads of Teddy Bears as Get Well Soon presents. Cubby and Skully have gotten her a picture frame with a picture of all of us in it with Izzy being in middle, smiling. We were all smiling. I sat down on Izzy's hospital bed and picked the picture frame up. I smiled as those were good times but then I was sad, as I wish things would just go back to that before Izzy was in a coma. I miss her. I put the picture frame back on the bedside table as I sighed. I went back over to my chair and sat back down in it.

It's been one week without hearing Izzy's voice, laugh, or seeing her smile. It's been one week since the accident. It's been one week since Izzy fell into a coma. She needs us all right now. We have to be there for her, when she wakes up. She's going need our help so much when she wakes up. I heard the door open and saw Peter.

"Hey Jake, how is Izzy doing?" Peter asked me.

"She's doing alright for now. We almost lost her when her heart monitor went crazy. She's got a broken arm, a broken leg, and a fractured back." I exclaimed, as he sat on Izzy's hospital bed. I noticed that he's got a cast on his arm, and he's in his own clothes. They must've released him.

"Wow, poor Izzy. I hope she will wake up soon. How long has she been in a coma?" Peter asked me.

"She's been in a coma for a week now, and it has not been easy." I say, as it hasn't.

"I can tell by how much she means to you." Peter says. I nodded as I smiled.

"Yeah, she means the world to me. If I could and I would, I would switch places with her in a zapp. I just hate seeing her suffer like this. It's worse as if her leg takes longer to heal more than eight weeks, she will need to have surgery to secure the bones back together and she's terrified of having surgery." I exclaimed, as I stroked her cheek.

"Why is she terrified of having surgery?" Peter asked me.

"It's because she had appendicitis once. She fell unconscious as I caught her in my arms. So we had to rush her to the hospital and she ended up being rushed into an emergency surgery to get appendix removed before it could burst or else the appendix would've killed her. Anyway, she woke up in her hospital room, so I had to explain to her what happened to her. It was the night time, I was sleeping in the chair next to her hospital bed and she was crying at the thought of her being rushed into surgery. I knew right from then that she was absolute terrified of having surgery, we all knew it and she admitted it." I explained to Peter about Izzy's fear of having surgery. I don't like them either after having one, myself but I didn't develope a fear of having surgery but unfortunately for Izzy, she just had a bad experience of having them.

"That's horrible, I would have a fear of having surgery too." Peter says, I would too if I have to be honest.

"Izzy might need to have surgery on her back, if her back doesn't heal in like the next week or two. If Izzy doesn't take the option of having surgery, she will be technically paraylsed." I exclaimed, as Peter looked really shocked.

"Oh no, not Izzy, she doesn't deserve that." Peter says, as I agreed with him. It will destroy her if she ever finds out.

"I know but unfortunately with the surgery, itself. There is this risk that she might be paralysed." I say.

"Oh no. I hope Izzy will be okay and not paralysed." Peter says.

"Anyway, how are you?" I asked him.

"I'm fine. They've let me go and I've only got a broken arm, which take a month or two to heal." Peter says. "Well, I'm going to go. Tell Izzy that I hope she wakes up soon. Neverland isn't the same without her." Peter says, as he left while I waved goodbye with my elbow leaning on Izzy's hospital bed. I sighed as I turned my head to Izzy. She's been in the same position for a week now. I heard the door open, and incame was Red Jessica with Captain Hook and Mr. Smee. Oh, and Red Jessica was holding Rosie.

"Hello Jake. I heard about the accident. Is everyone okay, especially Izzy?" Red Jessica asked me.

"Peter and Stormy are okay but Izzy is still in a coma before you ask, yes she has been in a coma for more than a week now." I say.

"Poor Izzy. She is a good girl, she doesn't deserve any of this. It must be hard to see her like this." Red Jessica says, as I nodded. It has been hard seeing her suffer like this.

"It has as she doesn't deserve having this happen to her." I say.

"Rosie wants to make sure she's okay. Is it alright if she goes by Izzy?" She asked me.

"Sure, give Rosie to me and I will hold her." I say, as Red Jessica passed Rosie to me, as I held her in my hands. She had a sad look on her face, as she reached her paw out to touch Izzy's hand. I had a sad look on my face too. Rosie touched Izzy hand and it made me want to cry as she made a sad 'Meow' sound. We could tell by her reaction that this is not the same Izzy we know. That's a completely a new Izzy. I passed Rosie back to Red Jessica.

"Well Jake, we better be going. I hope Izzy wakes up soon." Red Jessica says, as she left the room.

"Jake...I'm sorry that this has happened to Izzy. I hope she feels better soon." Captain Hook says, as I turned around to him with my hand on my face.

"I really hope Izzy wakes up soon." Mr Smee says before he left with Captain Hook.

"Me too...me too..." I quietly said to myself. Everything's a mess without Izzy. I turned back to Izzy.

"Please wake up Izz. Everything's a mess without you. Peter is very angry, our crew is broken without you. Cubby and Skully are back at the hideout but I don't think they are talking to each other as they are hoping for you to wake up, so am I. You have no idea, how hard it is just to sit here and not being able to hear you laugh or see your smile. C'mon, just open your eyes." I exclaimed, as I stroked her cheek.

I was sleeping as my head was rested by Izzy's right side on her hospital bed. I have been so tired this past week due to me checking to see if Izzy has woken up, and this chair is really uncomfortable to sleep in.

"Jake...Jake...Jakey...wake up..." I kept hearing someone telling me to wake up even by stroking my hair but I was too tired to even to listen to them.

"Just five more minutes..." I groaned, as I snuggled my head on Izzy's hospital bed with my arms folded.

"JAKE! WAKE UP!" I heard Cubby scream, as I woke up startled and hitting my head on Izzy's arm. I sat up as I rubbed my head.

"Jeez Cubby, don't scare me like that ever again. You gave me an heart attack then." I exclaimed, as I put my hand on my chest where my heart is. Cubby nervously giggled.

"Sorry, I had to wake you up as Stormy and Misty are coming to visit Izzy today since Stormy is getting a checkup on her broken leg. To see if her leg is healing in progress." Cubby exclaimed, as I sat up and leaned back into the chair.

"Okay. Hey, where's Skully?" I asked him, as I looked around the room.

"He's at the hideout. Wow Jake, you look like a mess. Your hair is all over the place." Cubby says, as he rubbed my hair. I closed my eyes, in annoyance. I don't care if I look like a mess, all I care about is Izzy being able to wake up and getting better.

"I don't care...all I care about is Izzy being able to wake up and getting better." I groaned, as I stretched my legs out. Cubby walked over to me and puts his hand on Izzy's hospital bed.

"I can't believe it's been over a week since Izzy fell into in a coma. It is so boring without Izzy." Cubby says, as I agreed with him. I miss her so much, things are not the same without her. We need her back in our lives. We need that bubbly princess back. I need my princess back in my life.

"I know, we need Izzy back in our lives. We can't make it without her." I say, as I leaned over to stroke Izzy's cheek, with my arm resting on her hospital bed.

"Erm Jake...?" I heard Cubby nervously call out for me. I turned my head to him and to only find his fingers covered with melted chocolate. Oh great, well that bar was meant for Izzy but I can buy another one for her, when she wakes up, from the vending machine.

"Yeah...woah Cubby, what happened to you?...Mostly, your fingers." I asked him, as I was kind of shocked but not really as that's normal for Cubby to get into a mess like that.

"I opened this chocolate bar and it got all over my hands...and is this Izzy's?" Cubby says, nervously as he licked his fingers. I shook my head, as yes if it was on her bedside table then yes it was Izzy's.

"Yes but I'll just buy her another chocolate bar. Just throw that in the bin and go and wash your hands too." I exclaimed, as he started to eat the chocolate bar. Oh Cubby, what will we do with you? I dropped my hand into my lap as he had a guilty look on his face.

"How about I just lick my fingers?" Cubby asked me, as he started to lick his gingers.

"Cubby, go to the bathroom and wash your hands." I say, as I stood up from my chair, and went over to the door and opened it for him.

"Okay...okay fine. I'll go and wash my hands. Do you think Izzy will be mad at me?" Cubby asked me, as he walked over to the door. I shooked my head.

"No she won't. Don't worry about it, I'll just get her another one and it will be a surprise for her." I exclaimed, as he walked out the door. I closed it as I went back over to Izzy and sat down next to her in my chair. I took her hand into mine, and ran my fingers through her hair. I felt tired again, so I fell into a deep sleep, with Izzy's hand in mine.

*In Jake's Dream*

Izzy followered the rose petals to where Jake would propose to her. She was confused as to where were the rose petals leading her too? All of a sudden, the rose petals stopped as it led to the love of her life; Jake. She was confused as to what was going on here. Jake walked down to her, as he took her hand into his.

"Jake? What's..." Izzy asked him but Jake put his finger on her lips while she smiled.

"Shh, listen to me. Izz, we've been through so much together through our friendship and our relationship. There is so much about the future I don't know about but..." Jake says, as he got down one knee while Izzy started to smile wide like a rainbow of joy just wooshed over her, "...Isabella Rose Green, will you make me the happiest man and marry me?" Jake asked her, while Izzy had her hand over her mouth, shocked and emotional. Jake had the ring in the box for her.

"Yes, I will marry you." Izzy says, crying tears of joy. Jake smiled as he stood up and picked her up in his arms as he spun her around in a circle while they hugged each other very tight. The song, 'Without You' started to play while they were having a long hug and they also had a kiss too.

"Izz, you want to know one thing?" Jake asked her.

"Yeah Jake?" Izzy asked him, as she looked into his eyes, while smiling.

"I love you Izz. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me, even if we met each other when we were two."

"I feel the exact same way Jake. I love you, too." Izzy says, as she gave him a kiss on his cheek. He smiled softly.

"Izz, promise me one thing that we will always stick by each other's side and will never leave each other." Jake exclaimed, as he brushed his finger against her cheek.

"Of course I promise, Jake..." Izzy began but her voice started to echo.

*End of Jake's Dream*

"Jake...Jake...Jake...Jake, wake up..." Turns out Izzy's voice I was hearing was actually Cubby's voice. I felt Cubby shaking my arm as I slowly opened my eyes only to find myself back in Izzy's hospital room. I turned to my right and saw Izzy lying in her hospital bed in her coma. It was just a dream...

"Aww, it was just a dream..." I sighed, as I say it. I looked around the room, I noticed Cubby, Skully, Stormy, and Misty in the room. Please tell me, they weren't in here while I was taking a nap as when I sleep, I snore but I will always deny it.

"What was a dream?" Cubby asked me.

"Nevermind but when did you all come in here?" I asked them.

"When you were in the middle of taking your nap which was half an hour ago. You were also smiling in your sleep." Skully says, as he landed onto Izzy's hospital bed. I was smiling because Izzy was actually awake and it looked like we were in the middle of our relationship and I was proposing to her.

"And Jake, you snore in your sleep." Stormy says, she sat on Izzy's hospital bed. I nervously giggled while scratching my neck.

"Oh that's normal for Jake. He always snores in his sleep." Cubby says, but I stumped on his foot, annoyed. He doesn't have to tell anyone.

"Erm, I remember one time, when Cubby fell asleep on the sand and he started to snore really loudly." I exclaimed, with a smirk on my face.

"You weren't supposed to tell anyone about that." Cubby says. "Well just like you weren't supposed to tell anyone about me snoring in my sleep." I say.

"Anyway Jake, what were you dreaming about?" Stormy asked me.

"Okay I was dreaming about Izzy being awake and we were in a relationship. I was proposing to her." I exclaimed, as I looked at Izzy. In my dream, she was crying tears of joy while smiling. Right here, right now, she has a blank look on her face. I miss that smile that always sparks up my day. I spun her around in a hug when she said yes to my proposal.

"Aww, that is so romantic." Stormy says, as she puts her hands on her face with a smile while her eyes were closed. I know that was.

"I wish she was awake, so I could tell her about it." I exclaimed, as I looked at Izzy. I leaned over and stroked her cheek.

"Me too. It's not the same without Izzy." Stormy says, as I agreed with her. Ever since Izzy landed in a coma, Neverland has gone silent, we're broken without her, I think I'm going crazy without her, Cubby says it's boring without her, and Skully hopes that she will wake up. Nothing has gone right without her.

"The one thing I miss about Izzy is how she cheers everyone up with that one special smile." Misty says, as yes whenever I'm feeling down, Izzy is always the one to cheer me up. Sometimes, it's me cheering Izzy up, when she's feeling down. All I do is smile and give her a hug, to let her know that I'm there for her.

"Yeah, she's very brave to face hard challenges. She helped us when we were facing challenges with Captain Hook when he wanted the Golden Throne but Izzy was there to save the day...huh...I miss her, I miss my best friend." Stormy exclaimed, as she rubbed her hand against Izzy's cast on her broken arm. I remember when Izzy was crowned honary mermaid of the year. I was really proud of her, I knew she could do it, I remember seeing that proud smile on her face. She really deserved that award. Me, Cubby, and Skully even made her a trophy.

"She takes care of everyone who has been injured with her medical skills. She may not be like Doc McStuffins but she is still quite good as I remember when I had a thorne in my tail, I thought it was going to hurt but she made it easier by having me talk about it and it didn't hurt but unfortunately Izzy is suffering in a coma with loads of injuries." Skully exclaimed, as he is right. Why did this have to happen to Izzy? My beautiful princess is suffering, the worst thing is that Izzy's head is tilted a bit at me, so it makes me feel even more sorry for her especially having two tubes into her nose with a tube going across her cheek onto the machine.

"Yeah, she makes me feel safe when something has scared me. Why does it have to be Izzy suffering?" Cubby exclaimed, as he sat down on Izzy's hospital bed.

"I really miss her, I miss her smile, her laugh, her everything. She gets us out of siturations with her pixie dust. She has the best knowledge as what comes to shore. I miss her voice and most of all, I miss her." I exclaimed but I didn't look at them, I looked at Izzy, as I was explaining about how much I miss her. I felt Cubby put his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Jake, Izzy's still there for you, not physically but in here." Cubby softly says, as he pointed to his heart. I know what he means, she will be in my heart, she's not dead, just inbetween life and death. We sat in silence for a bit of a while, just looking at Izzy. The only sounds we could hear was Izzy's heart monitor and her slowly breathing as her chest moved up and down, slowly.

"Oh Misty, we need to go to my appointment. See you later guys." Stormy interrupted as she looked at the clock. Cubby leaned over to hug her but being careful not to crush Izzy's broken leg. Stormy hugged him back, I miss that feeling...of hugging Izzy! I love it when she's in my embrace, as she feels so fragile in my arms while I'm protecting her. I waved goodbye to her, as her and Misty left the room.

"When will Izzy wake up? It's so boring without her." Cubby asked us, as he relaxed himself on Izzy's hospital bed. I shrugged, as I have no idea, the doctor said it can take from three weeks to a month for Izzy to wake up from her coma. And Cubby is right, it is boring with Izzy. She is showing no signs of life, all her expressions are mute.

"The doctor said that it can take from three weeks to a month for Izzy to wake up from her coma." I explained to them about Izzy waking up from her coma.

"Jake, have you been trying to wake her up from her coma?" Cubby asked me, as yes I have been trying but it hasn't worked.

"I have been trying but she's stuck in her coma." I say. Cubby began to look nervous.

"What about if she's stuck in her coma...forever? Like she will never wake up..." Cubby nervously asked us, I know she will wake up...we just have to believe in her.

"Cubby, don't worry, she will wake up and she won't be stuck in her coma forever. We just need to believe in her and we have to help her to wake up." I exclaimed, as I gently squeezed Izzy's hand. When she does wake up, she will need our help a lot.

"What do we do, when she does wake up?" Skully asked me.

"Well first of all, if any of us notice that she's waking up, make sure that she doesn't sit up and she just completely lies down on her back." I exclaimed, as I don't want her fractured back turn into a broken back.

"Okay, what else?" Cubby asked me.

"We will have to explain to her, where she is and how did she end up in the hospital. One of you will get the doctor come down and say that Izzy has woken up while I stay with Izzy to make sure she will remember everything, as you never know she might have some memory." I exclaimed to them but I'm hoping that she won't have memory loss.

"Okay and will you explain to Izzy about her possible surgeries?" Cubby asked me, as I knew it, it has to be me to explain about Izzy's worst fear to her. Skully looked confused and shocked as well.

"Wait, Izzy might need surgery?" Skully asked us.

"Yes she might need it on her back, if it doesn't heal in like three weeks, if she doesn't take the chance then means she will be stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of her life, and she would be technically paralysed. I know this will destroy her. Another surgery, she might need is on her leg, if it doesn't heal in eight weeks. They will need to bring the bones back together. The surgery would last for two till three hours. I just can't believe that all of this is happening to Izzy, she doesn't deserve any of this." I exclaimed, as I looked at Izzy's innocent face.

"Oh no, poor Izzy, how is she going to react to that news?" Skully asked me. I shrugged, as I don't know how she will react to the news.

"I have to be honest, I don't know how she will react to the news but I'll know she'll be crying her eyes out." I exclaimed, as I hate it when Izzy cries as it makes me want to go after everyone that has hurt her in her life. I'm the only one that can calm her down, when she's crying.

"And I bet she will be stuck in her hospital bed for a while after she wakes up." Cubby exclaimed, as he had his hands pressing down onto Izzy's hospital bed. Maybe, after Izzy wakes up and if she's up for it, we can ask the doctors, if we take her out for a walk if she goes into a wheelchair considering she can't use crutches at moment, and I can wheel her around the hospital.

"Maybe, after she wakes up and if she's up for it, we can ask the doctors, if we take her out for a walk around the hospital." I suggested that idea to them and they didn't seem to mind it.

"Yeah but how can we take her out for a walk if she's got a broken leg and arm?" Cubby asked me, confused and curious.

"Don't worry, she can use a wheelchair and I'll push her around in it." I say.

"Wow, she has to be in a wheelchair again, and she doesn't like them." Cubby confirmed about Izzy's dislike on wheelchairs. I don't know why she has a problem with them, I remember her once saying, 'I wonder what it's like to be in a wheelchair.' and when she got surgery on her toe, she didn't like them afterwards.

"It's about to get worse, when Izzy is released from the hospital, she's going have to be in a wheelchair for two weeks since she can't used crutches considering she has a broken arm and leg." I confirmed to them, about Izzy's recovery stage after she wakes up.

"What?!" Skully and Cubby exclaimed at the same time, shocked and worried.

"Izzy's going to have a melt down about this, once she finds out." Cubby exclaimed, as I nodded. I know she will but I will have to calm her down.

"I know she will but I will have to calm her down." I say.

"I'm going to sit down on the couch while working on this video for Izzy." Cubby exclaimed, as he sat down on the couch. Skully flew over to him while I fell into another deep sleep...again...wow this tiredness has really caught up with me.

Cubby's POV

Oh I know Izzy will love this video I'm making for her but it's a gift from me, Jake, and Skully. I heard some snoring and saw that Jake has fallin' asleep...again...he must be really tired to fall asleep again. I wonder what he is dreaming about? Oh I know, I bet he's dreaming about Izzy.

"Aww, they both look so peaceful right now." Skully says, as he clutch his feathers together. I smiled as I nodded and agreed with him. Jake had Izzy's hand in his, which makes it look like they are a couple, which I wish they were but they won't admit their feelings to each other. I sighed.

"I wish they were a couple." I whispered, as I know they are meant for each other.

"Me too, I know they are meant for each other." Skully says, and then that reminded me of something. I remember when Izzy lost her memory and the only solution was for Jake to kiss her on the lips, since Misty confirmed that Jake is Izzy's soul mate. Jake was shocked but somehow he won't admit his feelings to her, oh well he will someday. He kissed her on the lips, they had their first kiss, and it brought all her memories back. I knew right from then, they were made for each other.

"Hey, remember when Izzy lost her memory and Jake was the only one that could save her?" I asked him. He nodded.

"I sure do, it was like watching a romantic movie." Skully says. "And that means they are each other's soul mates." I exclaimed.

"I could tell from day one, when we all met each other and Izzy lost her dad that day, so Jake hugged her to make her feel better and he was the first one to come to her and he had to do CPR on her too." Skully explained. As I remember that day. I was so scared when I first saw Izzy, she was ashored across the ocean and she was unconscious.

I had my earphones in, so I could work on the photos for Izzy's Get Well Soon video. It's been half an hour since Jake fell into a deep sleep. Skully was helping me with the photos of Izzy. I chose the songs called 'History' by One Direction, 'Sad Song', 'Wings' by Little Mix, 'See You Again', 'That's My Girl', 'Downtown Girl', 'Uptown Girl', 'Music Speaks', 'You Can Tell She's a Princess', 'Stand By You', 'She's Happy', 'Something Lights Up Again'. Yeah, I chose loads of songs that can describe Izzy and her personality. Skully fell asleep shortly after he helped me. It took me all night, considering that everyone else fell asleep, well apart from Izzy as she's in a coma. I love editing, you may think it would be Izzy's hobby but nope she more into making jewerally. Wait, I think I've got a bracelet in my pocket. Yep I have, it's a heart shaped bracelet, I was going to give it to Stormy since I have a crush on her but I don't think she will ever return those feelings. I saved the video for Izzy. I turned my laptop off and put it down on the couch while getting off the couch and walking over to Jake and Izzy. Being careful not to wake Jake up, I moved his hand away from his stomach, gently and I tried to find his pocket inside his vest but I did find it, I put the bracelet inside his pocket and leaned onto Izzy's hospital bed. It was morning and Jake started to move his head about while groaning a bit. He slowly started to open his eyes and was surprised to see me.

"Cubby? Have you been up all night?" Jake asked me, while yawning. I nodded.

"Yep, I have, I finished the video off for Izzy." I say.

"Cool, can I see it?" Jake asked me but I shook my head. I'm not showing it to anyone until Izzy has woken up from her coma, so we can all watch it together.

"No, I want it to be a surprise to everyone especially to Izzy." I say.

"Okay, that seems fair. And Cubby, how are you not tired considering you stayed up all night?" Jake asked me, a bit shocked. Well I am younger than him, so I have more energy than him.

"I think it's because I have more energy than you since I'm younger than you." I exclaimed.

"Zip it, only by one year and you would've been two years younger than me, if you were born after my birthday." Jake exclaimed.

"But I wasn't. So ha!" I say before I started to feel sleepy. So I sat down on Izzy's hospital bed.

"You're starting to fall asleep, aren't you?" Jake asked me, with a smirk on his face. I shook my head but weak.

"No...I'm..." I tried to say but I fell into a deep sleep.

Jake's POV

"No...I'm..." Cubby tried to say before he fell into a deep sleep while lying down by Izzy's legs on her hospital bed. I shook my head while smiling. That what happens when you stay up all night. I let go of Izzy's hand and picked up Cubby in my arms. I walked over to the couch and layed Cubby down on it. I moved his laptop to the other side of the couch. I tried to look for a blanket and a cushion. I looked into the closets, nope those are just Izzy's clothes and her boots and pixie dust pouch. Oh well, Cubby wouldn't really need a blanket and a cushion. He's fast asleep anyway. I sat down next to Izzy on her hospital bed. I took her hand into mine.

"Izz, please wake up, I miss you so much, I have not been feeling like myself without you being in my life. We have not been going on any treasure hunts as it wouldn't feel the same without you. We didn't want to leave your side. I've been by your side this whole time, and I will be during your recovery. You can't be in a coma forever, you need to wake up." I whispered into her ear but everytime I pressed my elbow against my ribcage. After I finish talking to her, I looked into my pocket inside my vest and found a bracelet with a heart shape attached to it. I was confused, how did this end up in my pocket? I smiled as I looked at it in my hand. I unclicked the endings to it and put it underneath Izzy's wrist and clicked the endings back together. I turned the bracelet around and it looked perfect. I took her hand into mine and smiled. I decided to sing into her ear.

"When music speaks

Anything is possible

I'm so alive

I feel like I'm unstoppable

And music is the only way

To make my wrongs be right

I play and my life turns out bright" I sang the lyrics of Music Speaks by Alex and Co into her ear. The last time I sang into her ear was when she cut herself and we had to rush her here, again but that time it was completely my fault and I will always regret that. She woke up to my singing but that because she was only unconscious and she did not wake up this time. I sighed.

It's been two weeks without seeing Izzy's smile and her laugh. It's been two weeks since the accident happened. It's been two weeks since Izzy fell into a coma. Her injuries are progressing but unfortunately she's not progressing very well in her coma. I can't believe that she has lyed in the same position for two weeks. The nurse has checked up on her, and confirmed that she will not be waking up from her coma anytime sooner. They think it will take a month for her to wake up. Which I want her to wake up now. We've all been very worried about Izzy as when she will wake up, we're not sure if she will have some problems like will she be the same person she was before the accident? Will she lose one of her senses? I hope she will still be the same person, she has always been before the accident. I've tried everything to help her wake up but nothing has worked. She has recieved gifts from Red Jessica and Rosie, which was a stuffed dog. I know Izzy will love this, and she also got a Get Well Soon card from them too. Surprisingly Hook and his crew gotten her a Get Well Soon card.

"I can't believe that it's been two weeks since Izzy landed in a coma and she's been in the same position for these two weeks." Cubby exclaimed. As I know as she hasn't even moved one of her fingers.

"When do you think she will wake up from her coma?" Skully asked us.

"They say it may take her a month to wake up from her coma." I sighed as I told them. Nothing has gone right without Izzy, everything is a mess without her, I want her back in our lives and mostly, I need her back in my life.

"A month without Izzy? Aw coconuts, life has became very boring without her." Cubby exclaimed, as it has. She always the one that makes everything with her smile and giggles. When will our Izzy come back to life? I need her so much in my life.

"I know. Izzy's smiles and giggles always lighten up my day. She's like my other half. I don't know what I would do without her." I exclaimed.

Later on that night, I realised the only thing I haven't do to help to wake her up is...kiss her on the lips...I'm not sure, if this will work but if I don't do it...then I will immediatly regret not doing it. I think this is the only way to bring her back to life. I took a deep breath as I sat down on her hospital bed while taking her hand into mine. I hope this works.

"I hope this works." I whispered to myself, as I parted her lips a bit. Thank god, she doesn't have a breathing tube going into her mouth and throat. I took a deep breath and bent down and kissed her on the lips for a few seconds. I had my other hand on her face as I stopped kissing her, I felt her hand clutching mine and heard some groaning. I was speechless as she was slowly opening her eyes to me. I was also happy too. My princess is finally waking up after from being in a two week coma.

"Jake...? Have you been by my side this whole time...?" Izzy groggily asked me. I've missed that voice. I nodded as I felt tears of joy come to my eyes.

"Izz, you're awake! I was so worried about you! I thought you would never wake up!" I exclaimed, as I leaned down to hug her but being gentle with her considering she has a fractured back. I saw Cubby and Skully coming into the room while I think Cubby was holding Izzy's teddy bear that she has had for a long time.

"Guys! She's awake!" I exclaimed, as they were both shocked and happy to see that she has woken up. They rushed over to the other side of Izzy's hospital bed. She looked really confused as what was going on. I was really relieved, I told ya that she's a fighter as the doctors and nurses believed that she wouldn't wake up for a month but looks like they are wrong.

"Where am I?" Izzy asked us, a bit scared as she looked at all of us.

"You're in the hospital, you had an huge accident before and it made you land in a coma. What's the last thing do you remember?" I asked her, as she tried to think back to what happened.

Izzy's POV

I felt Jake's lips on mine as I woke up. I slowly opened my eyes as I clutched Jake's hand. I also felt his other hand on my face. I groaned as I woke up. How long have I been out? I'm guessing for a like for a few minutes. I woke up to Jake as it looked like he nearly had tears coming out his eyes but he was also smiling too.

"Jake...? Have you been by my side this whole time...?" I asked him, groggily. He was smiling while I could see tears in his eyes.

"Izz, you're awake! I was so worried about you! I thought you would never wake up!" Jake exclaimed, as he leaned down to hug me but it was very gentle. I'm really confused. I felt something hard on my back and I noticed that I was lying down on a hospital bed and I noticed that I was wearing a hospital gown. I'm in the hospital, aren't I? I wrapped my arms around him but I noticed that my right arm was in a cast, broken I supposed. I closed my eyes while I hugged him back. I was still lying down.

"Guys! She's awake!" Jake exclaimed, as I opened my eyes to find Cubby and Skully at the door, they were shocked and happy. They rushed over to the other side of me. I'm really confused, as what happened to me? What is going on here? Where am I?

"Where am I?" I asked them, a bit scared as I looked at all of them.

"You're in the hospital, you had an huge accident before and it made you land in a coma. What's the last thing that you remember?" Jake asked me, as I tried to think back to what happened. All I remember is me and Stormy arguing and that she almost fell off the platform. Oh no, I hope she's okay and not injured.

"Me and Stormy arguing and that she almost fell off the platform. Wait, is she okay?" I exclaimed but I also started to panic. I try to sit up a bit but it was really hard and I couldn't anyway because they saw me trying to sit up and Jake puts his hands on my shoulders and gently pushed me back down.

"Izzy, don't worry. Stormy's okay, all she's got is a broken leg." Cubby exclaimed, as he puts his hand on my shoulder.

"And Izz, you need to rest as you've got a fractured back, a broken leg, and a broken arm." Jake exclaimed, as I widened my eyes. I layed there speechless, I can't have a fractured back...what about my dancing? Will my dancing be the same after my recovery?

Jake's POV

After I told Izzy about her injuries, she layed there speechless and shocked. I'm getting worried about her as I don't want her to fall back into a coma.

"Guys, go and get the doctor, to let them know that Izzy has woken up." I leaned over as I whispered to them. They nodded as they rushed off to get the doctor. I leaned over and started to stroke her forehead.

"Jake...?" Izzy called out my name, nervously.

"Yeah Izz?" I asked her.

"What happened to me?" She asked me.

"Well after you helped Stormy back up on the platform. Cubby accidently hit the rope onto your back which made you get knocked off the platform. Are you okay?" I explained about her situration but I asked, if she was okay because I saw tears come to her eyes.

"No, I don't think my life will ever be the same again..." Izzy says, as she sniffled a bit while tears were coming down her face.

"Izz, don't think like that, your life will be the same again." I say.

"How do you know?" She asked me.

"Because I've got faith in you. I've been by your side this entire time, when you were in a coma." I exclaimed, as I took hold of her hand and I kissed her forehead.

"I know, and thank you for being by my side this whole time. It's just that...it's just too much to take in." Izzy began to smile to me. I think she just needs to rest.

"I know Izz, I think you just need to rest for now. Don't worry I'll be by your side, this whole time during your recovery." I exclaimed. I still noticed that she still had tubes going into her nose and her body. We heard the door open and Cubby, Skully, the doctor, and the nurse came in. Cubby and Skully went over to us.

"Hello Isabella, I am really surprised and relieved that you have woken up. Now I would just like to go over a few stuff. Now you were in a very horrible accident, which caused you to be in a coma for two weeks. Now in your arm, the bones called the Radius and Ulna are broken but not so much as Tibia and Fibula in your leg. Your arm will take less time heal than your leg. I will show y'all the x-rays." The doctor exclaimed, as he passed us all of her x-rays of her arm, leg, and back. Wow, her bones in her body are in the wrong way. Her leg looks like it's going to fall apart. Her spine is definitly out of position. No wonder, she may need surgery on her back and leg. I know she's terrified of surgery but I think this will be the best option for her. Izzy had a shocked look on her face, so did Cubby and Skully. I was also shocked I didn't know that her breakages were that bad.

"So I've got bad news." The doctor began, as we put down Izzy's x-rays on her hospital bed "Isabella may need surgery on her back, if it takes longer than a few days to heal..." The doctor exclaimed before Izzy freaked out. Which led to me, calming her down.

"What?! Surgery?" Izzy gasped, as she began to look scared. I put my hands on her shoulders to calm her down.

"Shh Izz. Let the doctor explain. Sorry doc, she's got a fear of having surgery." I exclaimed, as I softly hushed her. Poor Izzy. It seems like her world is crashing down.

"It's alright. I understand. I will first talk about the surgery for her back, the spine is in a bad position and the fracture is bad. The surgery will last between three hours to four hours." The doctor explained, while he kept his eyes on his clipboard.

"Do I have to have surgery? Can't my back heal its own?" Izzy asked the doctor. I looked at her, with a sad look on my face while I had my hand on her shoulder.

"Nope, I'm afraid that if you don't take the surgery, you will be technically paralysed meaning that you will be stuck in a wheelchair for the rest of your life. I will talk about having surgery on your leg also, as you can see in the x-ray that Tibia and Fibula are broken very badly, and if your leg doesn't heal within six weeks, that means you will need surgery. The surgery will last between two hours to four hours. Also, there is a risk with the back surgery too, that you may still become paralysed." The doctor explained, Cubby and Skully were shocked by it all, I could see Izzy trying to hold back her tears, I just felt bad, as I knew about this like two weeks ago, and Izzy's only hearing the news now. I moved my hand down from her shoulder to her hand and squeezed her hand gently. "Later on, I will get the nurse to take the tubes out of your nose and your body." The doctor exclaimed before he left. I knew Izzy was going to burst into tears, I sat down next to her on her hospital bed.

"Izzy, I know you're not alright, you can cry your heart out to me, I'm here for you, we're all here for you." I exclaimed. Tears began to come down her face, as I leaned down and hugged her. She began to cry her heart out to us, I felt Cubby leaning down on my back, as we were in a group hug now and Skully was beside my head. Izzy had one hand wrapped around my back. We all broke the group hug when we heard the door open. It was the nurse.

"Hello, I'm the nurse, I am going to take out Isabella's tubes from her nose and her body." The nurse greeted as she walked over to us. I sat back down in the chair next to Izzy's hospital bed. I held Izzy's hand and squeezing it while the nurse took all the tubes from Izzy's nose and her body well apart from the IV.

It was later on at night, and Izzy began to get tired as I heard her yawning.

"Izz, go to sleep. I know you're tired." I say, as she shook her head.

"No...I'm afraid of going to sleep. I'm afraid that I might land in a two week coma again." Izzy say, as she turned her head around to me. Me and Izzy were the only ones awake as Cubby and Skully fell asleep on the couch.

"Izz, listen to me, you won't land in a two week coma." I say.

"Really?" She asked me.

"Yes, I've been by your side those two weeks you were in a coma, I would hate to go through all of that again, as we didn't have our bubbly Izzy, I missed your smile, your life, your everything. Your spark to life. Neverland became dull without you, it was boring without you, we all missed you Izzy, I missed you most of all. I never want to lose you Izz, ever again." I exclaimed, while she began to look at me with a smile. I missed that smile.

"Aww Jake, you'll never lose me. I'm a bit scared to sleep by myself tonight. Will you sleep with me?" Izzy asked me. I smiled.

"Of course, you've got me to protect you." I say, as I pulled back the blanket and I layed down next to her, she immediatly fell asleep as she rested her head against my chest. I pulled the blanket over us. I kissed her forehead and whispered into her ear "Goodnight Izz. Sweet dreams." And I kissed her forehead. I put my arm around her shoulder.


End file.
